


The Last Second Chance

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: Togetherness and All it Entails [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Set minutes after 9x02. Written in the perspective of Matt Casey, as he desperately tried to earn his second chance with the woman he loves.
Relationships: Gabby Dawson/Matthew Casey, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Togetherness and All it Entails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099028
Comments: 47
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know

Why the hell did I say that

Gabby left me

Sylvie’s the only reason I got through that

She’s had her heart stomped on one too many times

And I just did it again

She deserves a man much better than me

But as Severide said, you have to be the man she deserves 

I sat in my truck. Thoughts running through my head like an infinite cycle of confusion and chaos. I just let the woman of my dreams go. It’s not that I don’t love her, it’s just that I didn’t know how to act on the fierce love between us. 

The love between Hallie and I was fresh. We both were so young when we started to date. So bright with a sense of youth in the relationship. We were the best of friends, but in the end what she wanted was never what I wanted. It hurt so bad to watch her die, and I couldn’t save her, but Gabby was there.

I had known Gabby for many years. She was fierce and headstrong, and didn’t take any crap. She cared though…. about others. She fought for them. But in the end no matter what I did she always had to do better. She was an independent woman trying to make a marriage work. I loved her, and I wanted to spend my life with her, but like all my relationships, they fail.

With Sylvie it was different. She was always the most tough yet vulnerable woman you could ever meet. She stood up for people who didn’t deserve a second chance. I related to her. We both had a long list of failed engagements and marriages. I guess we both wanted love so badly, it never happened. She was there for me after the divorce, she was my rock. I watched her run into a fire to save people when she knew that the building was coming down. I pushed her away because I was afraid. I was afraid she didn’t feel the same way. Then she opened up to me when Julie came searching for her. Gabby never came to be voluntarily, so that was when I knew things were different. I told her that day we sat on the back deck at Mr. Larson’s house that if anyone could handle a bomb being dropped in their lap it was her. 

The moment I heard about the guy pulling a gun to her head, I felt rage like I never have before. But more importantly I felt helpless, I couldn’t help her. When she called me about her apartment I ran to her. And when the 10-1 came through the next shift… my heart skipped a beat. She was in imminent danger and no matter how fast Kidd drove the truck, I was still worried it was too late. When I jumped out of the truck I didn’t care if I got hurt, I just had to get to her. When I saw her climb out of the windshield holding Mackey’s hand, a sense of relief washed over me. 

She was okay.

She was alive.

She was unharmed.

And she was mine to lose.

Then she told me It has always been me… and I froze. I didn’t know what to say, I guess in a sense reality is much stranger than fiction. I wanted to kiss her right then, but I restrained myself. I think that was where I went wrong.

I showed up at her place after she had avoided me all shift, and I was determined to find out what was up. Then she kissed me, and I kissed her back. It was what I had waited for, for months. 

All of a sudden my phone starts beeping, and Sev’s name appears on the screen. I want to dodge it, because if Stella already knows, I’m sure to be lit up. But I answer it anyway.

“Hey,” I say, trying to be low key.  
“Quit it with that hey crap, what happened?” Severide presses.  
“She kissed me, and kicked me out,” I replied.  
“Case, what the hell did you do? I know she wouldn’t just kiss you and kick you out?” Severide counters.  
“She asked if Gabby came back would I leave with her and I said I didn’t know.” I explain as my voice tightens, repeating the words that could’ve possibly destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
“You didn’t… Casey you just blew it. Dawson left you and you said I don't know. Bro that’s a screw up on a whole different level.” Severide badgers.  
“I was just blindsided. I didn’t think she would ask about Gabby. I wasn’t prepared to answer that.” I explain poorly trying to defend myself.  
“Dude, if Stella finds out about you breaking her heart, she’s never going to let you in the loft ever again. Are you still near her place?” Severide replies harshly. I know never to mess with the wrath of Stella Kidd because if she tells Emily, I’ll have two of the most feisty women coming at me.  
“Yeah why?” I ask.  
“Go back up to her place, and explain yourself, because if you won’t I will. And it won’t mean near as much coming from her older brother.” Severide orders.  
“But what if she doesn’t answer the door?” I ask.  
“You are a firefighter you can break down doors and you are a contractor so you can get her a new one.” Severide replies strongly nonchalantly.  
“Ok fine.” I reply as I unbuckle my seatbelt.  
“Matt, one thing Sylvie told me when she came to 51, was that if you stop giving people a second chance, they stop having one. This is your second chance man, don’t blow it.” Severide says to me, it’s quite profound coming from him, but it’s Sylvie’s words after all.  
“Thanks man.” I say as he ends the call.

I know what I have to do. I walk up to her apartment on the 4th floor, apartment B. I’ve been here a few times under many different circumstances, but this time I can’t blow it. I listen closely as I hear faint crying coming from the inside of the door. 

Sylvie’s crying….. at me.

I’m the reason she’s crying. I betrayed our friendship, she took a chance on me, and I ruined it.

I knock.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

I knocked one last time.

Again no answer.

“Sylvie, it’s Matt. I think we need to talk.” I say from the outside of her door.  
“Matt, you said enough earlier. Just leave.” Sylvie replies and it breaks my heart to hear the tears in her voice knowing I’m the cause of that.  
“Sylvie, I don’t love her anymore. I’ll shout it from the rooftops if I have to, just please let me in.” I beg.  
I hear the lock unlatch, but the door doesn’t open. I think it’s an invite inside, but I wait a bit to be sure.

I walk in to find the place just as it was when I left. I hear Sylvie sniffling as she wipes her face clean of tears. She turns around at me, her blue eyes stained red and puffy from crying. But still the same blue eyes that melt my soul.

“Can we talk?” I ask.  
“I don’t know what there is to talk about?” Sylvie replies.  
“Sylvie listen… I screwed up. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. Gabby is not you, the love between us is different. The life that you bring me, and the love that you show me… it’s way different than how Gabby made me feel. Gabby made me feel powerless, the love between us was not real. I love you Sylvie Brett, and nothing can change how I feel about you.” I explain trying to hold back tears, as the tears well up in her eyes again.  
“Matt, I watched you get married. I was the first person she told when you proposed. I watched you fight til the bitter end for Louie.” Sylvie defends as her soft voice strickens with every word.  
“Sylvie but you of all people know, she left me. She left you, she left us without a thought or care about who she left behind.” I replied, stepping a few feet closer to her.  
“Matt this can’t just be a thing we do because we both have failed relationships. I want someone who cares enough to know the real me, and not stomp on my heart.” Sylvie says as her voice starts to break.  
“I know I caused you so much pain. I feel terrible for it. I can’t live another day thinking about what could’ve happened between us.” I explain desperately trying to make amends.  
“Matt my life has been so messed up this year, and I trusted you not to be a part of that. You let me down. I need time to process, I can’t just restart the night right now. If you really love me you would know I need to be alone for now.” Sylvie explains as a single tear rolls down her soft face.  
“I’m sorry Sylvie, and I promise to do everything in my power to make up for that.” I plead.  
“Matt, go home. I’ll call you when I’ve made my decision.” Sylvie explains to me. I start walking to the door, but there’s one last thing I must say before I go.

“Sylvie, it’s always been you.”


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie doesn’t show up for shift, and Matt has to find out why? But who does he go to for help when so many people are against him.

“Kidd have you seen Brett?” I ask while passing Stella in the hallway of the firehouse.  
“After what you did to her, I prefer to only answer questions regarding my job.” Stella says directly dismissing my question. So I guess Sylvie told her, that means she probably told Emily as well, which is not good for me.  
“Fine Kidd, I’ll check with the Chief then.” I reply heading towards the Chief’s office.

She hasn’t returned any of my messages or calls. Sylvie was the one who always promised to pick up the phone even at 3 am, but now she has been completely silenced. Even when she left for Fowlerton last year she still called. I assume Stella has probably heard from her, but I don’t want to poke the bear.

“Chief, you got a second?” I ask, knocking softly on his door.  
“Yeah Casey, what do you need?” Boden replies.  
“I wanted to know if you have heard from Brett today? I wasn’t made aware that she was missing this shift.” I explained to the Chief.  
“She called me early this morning asking for the next 3 shifts off. She has plenty of furlough saved up, and I just figured she needed time off after the crash.” Boden replies. I know she had furlough saved up, I just didn’t think she’d be cashing it in now.  
“Oh uh, I didn’t know. I tried calling but she didn’t answer.” I say to Boden trying to let on as little information as possible.  
“When she called she said she was going to see her family. She sounded a bit shaken up. Is there anything I need to know?” Boden presses.  
“No Chief, just worried as her coworker and friend.” I explain though not entirely sure the friend part is true much longer.

Sylvie never really talked about her parents. I never do either, so I guess that was common ground for both of us. She struggled with abandonment issues and I have trust issues. And every time she talked about her family she had this sad look in her eye. 

I was there when she found out Julie died, and the imprint of her breaking down in that waiting room will forever haunt my mind. I remember watching her hold Amelia for the first time, and my inner self couldn’t help but think that I wanted that… with her. 

But after my dad died when I was 16, I guess I lost hope in a true sense of family. I had my 51 family, and they mean the world to me, but I have always wanted to be a dad. Louie was my world, but he needed his real dad. And I couldn’t take that from him. But the moment I let him go, part of me was gone. I lost hope of being a dad ever again, but seeing Sylvie with her baby sister, brought that hope back. 

There’s nothing I can do now because I blew it. I don’t know where to go or what to do. I can’t ask Kidd and there’s not a chance I could ask Foster. It’s not like I can play the Captain card because she doesn’t work at 51 anymore. I’m kinda lost here.

“Mackey, did Brett tell you why she’s not on shift?” I ask the new medic, though she probably won’t know either.  
“I hadn’t heard anything, it was a surprise to me. Probably just wanted time off from the crash.” Gianna explains to me.  
“Thanks Mackey.” I replied back.

Sylvie was the most caring paramedic I’ve ever met, and it’s not like her to just miss a shift. She’s never missed a shift on a spur of the moment thing. Even when she was hurt last year, she still waited our shift with us. Something has to be wrong don’t you think? 

I walk back into my quarters, and I notice something that wasn’t there before. A note…. From Sylvie. I can immediately tell it’s from her because of the way she wrote my name. Her handwriting was the exact match for her personality. I know all the officers at 51, along with Brett, have to do paperwork, and it truly amazes me how she still has good handwriting after all the incident reports she has filled out.

Dear Casey,

I know you are probably wondering why I’m not here, and in time I’ll tell you. I needed time away, for many reasons. I’m with family, because that’s what’s best for me right now. I assure you that not all of this has to do with us. Whatever that means to you. I’m sorry I’m case I hurt you the other day, it was not my intention. Keep saving lives Captain.

Love,  
Sylvie 

PS- I’m sorry in advance if Emily says anything harsh.

So she’s gone now. Nobody has ever met her family except Foster and Kidd, and I can’t ask them. I know Scott’s address, but she might not be there. I can’t really do much now. I think I lost her. I broke her heart and now she’s gone and nobody knows when she will be back. I can’t believe what I did.

“Hey Casey, you okay?” Severide asks as he pops into my quarters.  
“Fine, just busy.” I reply bluntly.  
“No you're not. I know that look, what’s up Casey? You came home after talking to Brett and we didn’t see you until shift.” Severide badgers me.  
“I tried talking to her, and she said she needed time.” I explain to Sev.  
“That’s why she left shift?” Severide assumes.  
“I don’t know. She said she’s with family. I would ask Kidd or Foster, but I doubt they’d tell me anything.” I reply knowing that Severide will see through any of my white lies.  
“Stella refuses to tell me anything. I heard her talking to Foster yesterday, they sounded pretty angry.” Sev explains.  
“What do I do? You have a way with women that I don’t, so how do I fix this?” I ask.

I know I quite possibly broke our friendship, and every thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. She was who I wanted to be with, and it makes me angry knowing that I might have lost that. 

I lost my dream.

Because I was still holding onto another one.

“Casey, you need to talk to Gabby, and then you need to find Brett…. and makes this right.” Severide replies and then walks out.

I pick up my phone, and hit the contacts app. Dialing the number once so familiar, but now so not. 

“Matt, hey.”  
“Gabby, we need to talk. I think I’m in trouble.”


	3. My second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a realization moment while talking with Gabby. He goes to someone and gets help to find Sylvie, and is surprised when they share a new moment.

“Are you okay?” Gabby asks.  
“Everything is fine, but I screwed up.” I reply.  
“With who?” Gabby asks. She knows I mean someone, and I guess that’s because we knew each other for so long. It feels good hearing her voice, but not as good as hearing Sylvie’s.  
“Brett,” I say quietly because I’m ashamed.  
“What did you do to Brett?” Gabby pesters.  
“I uh… we fell in love,” I stutter.   
The phone went silent, I can feel the angst on the other line. 

I just told my ex-wife I fell in love with her best friend.

“Gabby, are you still there?” I ask.  
“Yeah Matt I’m here.” She replies.  
“She asked if you came back to Chicago would I leave to be with you, and I said I didn’t know.” I explain.  
“Matt I’ve moved on, and I thought you did too.” Gabby says as a feeling of relief rushes over me.  
“So you’re not mad?” I ask dumbfounded.  
“No Matt, I’m mad that you let someone as good as Sylvie get away.” Gabby replies for once being kind of sympathetic.  
“How do I get her back?” I ask.  
“You have to prove to her that she’s not just a consolation prize. Sylvie deserves a man good for her, and if you really want to be that man, you are gonna have to prove it.” Gabby explains.  
“Gabby…” I start. “I’m glad you’re doing well, thanks for everything.”  
“You too Matt, and please don’t call me after breaking my partners heart again.” Gabby replies and then hangs up the phone.

I know what I have to do now.

I have to prove I’m the one.

I have to find her, before it’s too late.

“Chief requests permission to leave shift?” I rush into Bodens office.  
“Casey, I’ll say yes under one condition, you tell me what’s got your head spinning?” Boden presses.  
“Brett. I might have done something that is the reason why she left shift.” I explain because I’m sure that Chief won’t want to hear about us almost having sex.  
“I think it’s best I don’t ask more questions, but Casey get this resolved, and quick.” Boden replies.  
“Yes Chief, thank you.” I say hurrying out the door.

First stop, Lakeshore Hospital, to talk to Foster.

I know talking to Emily is a long shot, but it could be worth it. She would be the only one besides Stella who would know where Brett went. She’ll probably just shut me down, but maybe, just maybe she will give me some sort of hint.

“Casey?” Foster says as she appears from the hospital in dark purple scrubs, taking off her mask.  
“Foster, hold up I need your help.” I say speed walking towards her.  
“If it’s about Sylvie, I refuse. I keep girl code,” Foster explains.  
“Can you just give me a hint?” I beg.  
“No no hints or anything, you don’t deserve to know anything Matt.” Emily replied as she started to head in the opposite direction.  
“Please Foster, I need to make it up to her, please let me have some information.” I plead.  
“Ok fine, but if you tell her I said this I will deny it. She is with Amelia.” Foster replies. “And if you go get her, you're gonna need to bring a lot more than flowers and an apology.”   
“Thank you so much Foster, I promise not to hurt her again.” I explain with as much gratitude as a man could possibly feel.  
“If you do, you won’t live long enough to make Chief, and I mean that.” Foster threatens.

I have Scott’s address after we went to his place to find Julie….. god that was so long ago. Brett has a picture of her and Amelia hanging up in her locker, and I’ve seen so many pictures, she is so proud and it’s obvious. She hasn’t been up to Rockford lately because of the virus, and I guess after what I did it might be helpful to see a smiling innocent baby.

I don’t even care to pack a bag, I just hop in my truck and drive. Driving with my mind off, not thinking about anything other than the exact words I have to say. 

I can’t afford to mess this up.

I’ve already ruined things enough, and I can’t be a part of any more heartbreak for Sylvie… I just can’t.

I want to look into her beautiful eyes and remind her that I’m not giving up because she deserves a man who will fight for her.

I’d give anything for a second chance, even if it’s my last one.

My truck pulls up to his house, and I see her car parked in the driveway…. she’s here.

Walking up to the door was the exact walk she made almost 10 months ago. The walk I watched her do, and I was there when she came back to the truck after having her hopes destroyed. I don’t want to ever see her like that again, and I sure as hell won’t be a part of that again.

I stand facing the door, and I knock. I hear footsteps rushing towards the door, and some incoherent mumbling I can’t quite make out.

She opens the door. Sylvie’s blue eyes looking directly into my soul, as a second pair of the same eyes look directly at me as well. Her hair is down and curly, I’ve only seen it like that once. And the baby perched on her hip, is the perplexing image of her sister. This right here, is what I’ve dreamed of.

“Matt, what… what are you doing here?” Sylvie stutters as she is almost as amazed as I am.  
“I came to apologize, a true one.” I explain as her eyes study my every word and I digest the beautiful woman that is standing face to face with me.  
“Matt… I,” Sylvie mutters as she readjust the baby on her hip.  
“Sylvie whatever may have happened in my past, good or bad, it compares nothing to how I feel when I’m with you. Your eyes melt my heart every time I see them, and your words. Your words are though you are speaking in the most cherubic way, it makes my heart flutter. And seeing how you care for people no matter what they’ve done to you is truly my inspiration. Sylvie I love you, and nothing else matters. I hope you can find it in your heart of hearts to forgive me, and give me a second chance, even if it’s my last one.” 

Before I could utter another word, her arm wraps around me, and our bodies are close. Amelia is peering over my shoulder as her sister slants her head into my neck. 

Heck it may not be a kiss, but I think this is a good sign. Even if this is as far as we ever go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe the amount of support I’ve received over this. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to comment or dm me on Instagram @sylviebrettsfanpage


	4. A walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt shares about his conversation with Gabby, and Sylvie makes him deal. And Amelia acts as pure cuteness.

“Hey, you okay?” I ask as I feel her tense up.  
“No, these last few days have been a lot. I guess I just miss having people in my corner.” Sylvie explains as she pulls away, and Amelia puts her head on her big sister’s shoulder.  
“I’m in your corner, you’re not alone Sylvie.” I reply as she ushers me inside and closes the door.  
“Matt after everything that happened between us, I needed a break. I want my best friend back, but I messed it all up.” Sylvie confesses, though I don’t think she realizes I feel the exact same way.  
“Sylvie I… umm I called Gabby.” I stutter unsure if she even wants to hear this.  
“Oh Matt if you wanna tell me what Gabby said you can leave now because I don’t wanna hear it.” Sylvie replies as her voice strickens.  
“No no it’s not like that. She told me that she moved on, and that if I wanted to be with you, I could. She told me to tell you that there is no one more deserving.” I explain quickly before I get kicked out. “My feelings for you are real, regardless of Gabby.”  
“Matt there is no regardless of Gabby, that’s the point.” Sylvie says as her melodic voice captivates my soul with every word she says.  
“I kissed you back because I love you, and only you. It’s not because I miss sex or am using you. I would give anything to restart, and I promise not to break your heart again.” I beg as Amelia’s tiny fingers play with Sylvie’s blond curls.  
“Matt I give people second chances because all of my life I’ve been given them. But Matt I’m not ready to hop into being with you yet. If you want your chance, we have to take it slow, okay?” Sylvie replies and I listen intently to the most gracious woman you could ever meet. 

I have a chance.

I have a second chance.

It’s not over yet.

“Yes yes take it slow. Do you want me to leave? Cause i understand if you just want to be with family right now?” I reply trying to do everything in my power to please her.  
“No Matt you can stay…. but I have a question first.” Sylvie says.  
“Sure anything.” I replied knowing what happened last time when she said she had a question.  
“How did you manage to get off shift and track me down?” Sylvie asks, giving me an accusing look.  
“Oh I uh… Chief let me take off. And I figured you would be here?” I explain.  
“So Chief, just let you leave shift without any warning?” Sylvie accuses.  
“Yeah he said that whatever was distracting me had to be resolved by the next shift, so here I am.” I say.  
“Sure he did. But I guess Amelia wouldn’t mind a new friend after all.” Sylvie says as she sets Amelia down on the play mat and she pulls herself up on the coffee table trying to stand.  
“She’s gotten so big, and she’s just like you. You even smile the same way.” I comment sitting down next to the baby and Sylvie.  
“Yeah I missed out on a lot during the summer. When I knocked on the door, she came crawling like a little worm towards the door.” Sylvie explains as she runs her fingers through the baby’s hair.  
“Where Scott?” I ask knowing her step-dad is probably around here somewhere.  
“He’s at a job interview, it’s a new one that opened up because of COVID, and it’s in a much safer environment and has better hours.” Sylvie explains.  
“Ah so it’s just you and sissy huh?” I ask in a baby voice leaning down towards Amelia.  
“Yeah she’s keeping me on my toes. It’s been good to get away. I was already planning on taking the next 2 shifts off but after everything I just didn’t feel ready to face the shift. So I called and said I was coming early.” Sylvie explains.  
“So everything is going okay here then?” I ask.  
“Yeah it’s pretty good. Julie's mom usually watches Amelia during the day, and Scott is doing great with her.” Sylvie explains though I can sense a bit of angst in her voice talking about her biological family.  
“Did you meet Julie’s mom?” I ask though I know it's kinda a sensitive question because that was the mom who let her daughter give up their granddaughter for adoption.  
“Yeah she’s nice. Obviously on that side we are both her granddaughters and all, but I don’t really want to get super close.” Sylvie explains giving a weak smile.  
“It’s ok Sylvie. Not every family is perfect….. god knows mine wasn’t.” I replied, giving a laugh, though nothing about what I said was even funny.  
“Hey how about we get some fresh air? There’s a great park down the street.” Sylvie says as she quickly ends the conversation about our families and stands up.  
“Yeah that sounds great.” I reply smiling.

We started walking towards the park and she wasn’t lying when she said we could use some fresh air. The air was cold and a little crisp, but also refreshing. I have had so many pent up thoughts and emotions I didn’t know how to act upon, and it’s a relief knowing that it’s okay now. 

Sylvie was pushing Amelia in a stroller and if my being honest the mom thing looks really good on her. I have always admired how no matter what she goes through the spring in her step never fades. She’s what we call at 51, our ball of sunshine. 

When she first came to 51 sure everybody was a bit angry because of the circumstances in which she joined, but after spending a few shifts with her the joy she brought was infectious. She even managed to cheer Severide up and that was almost impossible to do in the wake of Shay’s death.

If there was anyone in this world deserving of wholehearted love it was Sylvie Brett. I was there when her idiot ex-fiancé walked into the firehouse searching for her, and to be honest I could not be more proud of how she handled that situation. And sure it almost broke everything inside of me when she left with Kyle, but I feel like a lot of us at 51 had some hope that she would be back. 

Listening to the rustle of the leaves and the musical sound of the birds singing made this walk so romantic and yet so energizing. I would give anything for a thousand more walks in the park like this. And no matter what I have to do to prove to Sylvie that I’m all in, I will do.

Because she deserves the best and nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos so I thought you should get 2 chapters today. Stick around for chapter 5 coming a little later.


	5. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will feature a bit of 9x03 from the promo! I hope you like it and keep giving suggestions for the upcoming chapters.

It’s been a while since we were in Rockford, i went back to shift and she spent the next 2 still on furlough. I had a blast with her in Rockford, and it wasn’t awkward we were just focusing on being friends. I know I want more than friendship because I would I’ve anything to feel her kiss on my lips again, but in order for that to happen we have to go slow, and I respect that.

I get ready for shift, and it feels much better because the light will be back on ambo today. Last time she rode on ambo, it was bad... So I won’t let that happen again. For once walking into this firehouse isn't like a chore, it’s like a life. I want a life at 51 with Sylvie and I’m willing to go to any length to make that happen.

“Morning 51,” I say as I pass Mouch in his usual spot, Ritter and Gallo behind the counter, and Herrmann and Kidd discussing something about Molly’s, walking towards the coffee maker.  
“You're in a good mood today Captain,” Gallo comments.  
“And it’s obvious why,” Kidd adds as Brett walks into the firehouse but turns down the hall before I could say anything.  
“You really did a number on that kiddo, Captain.” Herrmann replies.  
“Come again?” I ask, giving him a confused stare.  
“Casey we all heard what happened between you two. It was kind of hard not to notice anything was up after you rushed out of shift.” Mouch says plainly.  
“Hey Captain, is Brett back today?” Mackey asks as she walks towards the fridge.  
“Yeah I think she’s in the locker room.” I reply as everyone stares.  
“Thanks, I’ve missed my partner,” Mackey comments sassily.

Ok so everybody must know what i did. Now I already know it’ll be like walking around on glass. I jumped out of the truck for her, so I guess the stares are accurate. 

I head to my quarters to get some paperwork done, but we get a call before I can get there.

“You gonna jump out of the Truck again Captain?’ Mouch taunts.  
“Why not quit while you're ahead, Mouch,” I replied.  
“Woah this one’s rolling,” Kidd comments as an apartment building fully engulfed in flames is pictured ahead. This one is going to be a losing battle.  
“Kidd find out if anyone’s inside,” I order upon arrival on scene.  
“Captain they said everyone is out except a mom and her young kids on the fire floor.” Kidd says as Boden pulls up.  
“Ok Truck to the fire floor, engine follow them with a charged line. Ambo 61 set up triage for any smoke inhalation, this one’s a burner. Get everyone safe and evacuate.” Boden orders as I mask up and head inside the building.

Gallo follows me as we head towards the 5th floor. I hear faint voices yelling and we make it into the room with the 2 kids and the mom.

“Hey Kidd, Mouch take the family. Gallo and I are gonna do a final sweep,” I order as Kidd takes the kids under her wing, and Mouch escorts the mom out of the building.  
“Gallo? Gallo?” I yell as I look around and don’t see my candidate.  
“Casey, we gotta get out of here fast, the next room has a bunch of flammable materials.” Gallo replies as he points towards the window.  
“Harness up Gallo, we are gonna scale down,’ I say as I pull out my rope and harness along with my halligan.  
“Like this?” Gallo asks as he shows me his anchor point.  
“Yeah, go Gallo,” I yell as I hear the fire surging and we bail out the window.

We bail out the window as the glass shatters knocking our scbas loose, slicing a piece of my face. I can hear Boden ordering Kidd to get the aerial. I look back for a second and my eyes dart directly towards Sylvie…. I mean Brett who is treating the young boy’s cut, but as soon as my eyes meet her, she immediately looks up.

I feel the connection between us even from this far away. It’s like the cool blue color of her eyes immediately calmed my nerves and the fire no longer stood a chance against me.

“Gallo, go slow, we are gonna be fine,” I reassure my candidate who looks a little perplexed.  
“Copy that Captain,” Gallo replies as we slowly scale down towards the ground.

The second I land, I turn around and am faced with the cool blue orbs herself. She rushes up and puts her hands on my face cupping the area around my cut.

“Brett I can patch Casey up if you want,” Mackey offers.  
“I think I’ll do it, you check the kids again,” Brett says as she opens the jump bag.  
“How is the family? They seemed kind of shocked when I sent them out,” I say.  
“They're fine, how are you? Seemed a little scary bailing out the window.” Brett comments.  
“I’m fine, nothing I haven’t handled before,” I reply as she irrigates the cut and I flinch a little.  
“It’s superficial and should be healed in the next few days,” Brett says as she zips up the bag.  
“Thanks Sylvie,” I add as she walks back towards the rig.

Once we get back towards the house, I go straight to my quarters to actually start my paperwork. Most everybody goes back to where they were before. I can sense the optimism, and I know it sounds weird, but not when Sylvie Brett is standing leaning on the door of your office area. Her arms crossed right in front of her, and eyes looking into my soul.

“You know it’s my duty as PIC to check up on our firefighters, and so I’m asking my Captain if he’s ok?” Brett asks sweetly as she pushes a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.  
“I’m fine, just busy.” I dismiss because I don’t need a lecture about sneaking an injury past the paramedics.  
“You wanna know how I know that you aren’t fine?” Brett asks.  
“How?” I reply just because I wanna know how she will reply.  
“When you firefighters get quiet it’s never a good sign, but if you are complaining or busting someone’s balls then you are fine. This especially applies to you,” she comments as her eyes continue to make contact with mine.  
“If I’m being honest that call was a little frightening,” I admit reluctantly.  
“Matt it’s ok to admit if something was a little hazy at times,” Sylvie says as she moves directly into my quarters closing the door behind her.  
“Like you would?’ I add.  
“I know you probably are thinking what I just said was complete crap. But I walk into unpredictable situations everyday without any way to defend myself, so I gave up being afraid a long time ago. But that doesn’t mean I don’t walk back into the firehouse and let out a huge sigh of relief. It’s okay to be relieved that you lived, because we’ve seen how it could've gone.” Sylvie says as her words hit my heart like a fastball pitch.  
“I know you told me to talk to someone after I was shot at, and I did, but do you ever talk to anyone?” I truly want to see her heart.  
“Sometimes it depends on the call. After being kidnapped there wasn’t a choice, but after Halleck no. I just prefer to talk to my family or Stella and Emily.” Sylvie explains.  
“Well just so you know, you can talk to me at any time, call me at 3am if you want.” I say the last part I definitely took from her.  
“I might just do that if you do as well Captain Casey,” Sylvie says as she grins and winks at me.  
“If you say so PIC Brett,” I say hoping she got the message that I was flirting.  
“I’ll let you get back, but come out for lunch, Mackey is making the pear sandwiches again.” Sylvie says almost reading my mind.  
“Thanks Brett,” I add as she walks back out the door, as her aura leaves almost leaving an aroma of bland. Now I know why Severide and Kidd get busy so often in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you want, and give me ideas in the comments.


	6. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is written in Sylvie’s POV. We won’t see any of Matt because I just wanted to spend some time focusing on Brett and Mackey, but we will be right back to Matt’s POV next chapter.

“Hey Cruz, have you seen Mackey?” I ask.  
“I think she’s doing inventory last I saw.” Cruz replies.  
“Thanks Joe.” I reply then head towards the ambo.

I am well aware I haven’t been a very great partner. I walked out for 3 shifts so I guess it’s understandable if she doesn’t want anything to do with me. I have something to give to her, and I guess it’s what made 51 my home so I want to help make this her home too.

I open the back of the ambo doors to find her sitting on the gurney reading a magazine.

“Hey, anything interesting?” I ask.  
“No, but I got the inventory done.” Mackey replies.  
“I have something for you,” I explain as I hand her a small gift wrapped in paper.  
“Thanks Brett,” Mackey replies as she opens the gift. “A flamingo in sunglasses?”  
“Yeah, come here.” I say as I pull her towards the front seats of the rig.  
“But we already have one?” Gianna asks as she sees my dancing shark that I just replaced.  
“The old one was given to me when I just started at 51 and it was destroyed in the crash. So I got a new one and I got one for you.” I explain as she takes the flamingo dashboard figure out of the package.  
“Aww thanks Brett, it means a lot.” Gianna says as she puts the figure next to the shark.  
“Hey Mackey, I wanna say I’m sorry if I haven’t been a very good partner,” I say.  
“No no it’s okay. After what happened with you and Casey it’s understandable.” Mackey replies.  
“But I’m sorry if I didn’t seem very persuasive when you thought about leaving 51,” I apologize.  
“Brett it’s really ok. I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” Mackey explains.  
“Yes you are. I know when I first came there were days when I seriously considered going back home after almost every call.” I reply trying to break the ice.  
“How’d you get through?” Mackey asks.  
“You just have to rely on the people around you. I came in the wake of a beloved member's death, and everybody in the house was reluctant to let me in. And I had to fend for myself for a long time, and then eventually I earned my place. People like Cruz and Otis were like brothers to me.” I explain though I know I’m about to have to explain who Otis is.  
“Yeah Joe has always been my older brother, and I’ve heard great things about Otis from Joe.” Mackey replies.  
“Living with them was some of the greatest years of my life. It’s really a family at 51 and nobody is going to deny you the love from this family.” I say looking directly into her eyes making sure she knows I’m being serious.  
“I guess you could say this family is a lot different than mine.” Mackey says.  
“Well I have 3 families so all of mine are very very different.” I explain letting out a light chuckle.  
“So which one did you visit last week during your furlough?” Mackey asks.  
“My biological family and my step family, whole complicated mess,” I explained.  
“Oh so you were adopted?” Mackey states.  
“Yeah at the bright age of 18 months. So I currently have my biological family along with my step family they kinda combine but that’s a story for another day, and my adopted family, and then what I call my Chicago family which is everyone at 51 and my friends from other places around here.” I explain.  
“Wow that sounds like your family reunions are probably pretty crazy. I just have my Chicago family. It's just me here and Joe.” Mackey says.  
“Well you have me and everyone here at 51. I’m always here if you need to talk, always.” I say giving her an elbow rub.  
“Thanks Sylvie, you're a really great partner.” Mackey says, returning my smile.

I walked into Molly’s after shift headed straight for the back patio where Stella said she’d be waiting with drinks. I’ve been trying to get together with Mackey the last few times at Molly’s so I hope Stella pulled her in.

“Hey good you made it.” Stella says, pulling me into a hug as Gianna stands up behind her.  
“Gianna I’m glad you joined, not much estrogen in this house.” I replied, hugging Gianna.  
“Yeah, yeah, but hey I need your guys' help on something.” Stella starts.  
“Ok name it.” I reply.  
“So I’ve been wanting to do a basic life skills course in girls on Fire and there would be no better teachers than you two.” Stella explains to us.  
“That sounds cool, just tell me when it is.” I say as Gianna nods her head in agreement.  
“So Gianna I want to know more about you,” Stella says to Mackey.  
“Oh uh well I was born and raised here in the Windy City. I have known Joe Cruz my whole life, he was just about the age of my brother. And I wanted to be a paramedic since I was 12,” Gianna explains.  
“So Cruz and your brother are close?” Stella asks.  
“Yeah they were. But my brother passed away when I was 12 with leukemia.” Gianna explains.

My heart breaks for her. I know what it feels like to lose a part of you, and I can’t imagine what she must have been through. 

“Aww Gianna I’m so sorry.” I say reaching out to rub her forearm.  
“Thanks Sylvie, but it’s ok. I know he’s better off, and he loves me. Or at least that’s what Joe keeps telling me.” Gianna replies.  
“Gianna, the people at this table understand what you’ve been through. A lot of us at 51 come from families that aren’t great, and just so you know don’t ever be ashamed of where you came from. It’s a part of your DNA.” Stella says profoundly.  
“Yeah Gianna, Stella’s right. I lost my birth mom a few months ago and I’m still not entirely over it. I barely knew her and now I have a half-sister who is 30 years younger than me. And almost everyone at 51 knows I hid the fact that I was adopted for a long time. So don’t be ashamed of your losses because they make you strong.” I explain. I didn’t plan on telling her about Julie for a while, but I can see it’ll help if she knows.  
“And I came from a really broken home as people call it. Both my parents were addicts and for a point I was too, and they died when I was 15. And I went to live with my boyfriend and we did drugs together until I was around 23. I don’t have any family left and when I came to 51 people like Sylvie became my sister. This house isn’t like any other house. In Boden’s house we are all related.” Stella explains.  
“Wow guys I don’t know what to say. I guess I just figured everybody has their own story. But really thanks for this. I guess in Boden’s house that makes us sisters.” Gianna says as she smiles.  
“Yeah sister. And sisters have each other’s back.” Stella says.  
“Yes we do.” I reply as Gianna hops up from her seat and goes to Ritter and Gallo at another table.  
“So you gonna keep her?” Stella asks jokingly.  
“I don’t think I have a choice.” I counter.  
“She may not be like Emily, but me and you can take on this house.” Stella jokes.  
“Yeah I happen to think she might be a bit busy with a certain candidate.” I reply jokingly.  
“I think you are right.” Stella replies.  
“You, me, and Emily need to have a girls night soon because there’s a lot to catch up on.” I suggest.  
“Hell yeah there is. Miss I kissed the Captain and then ran away.” Stella jokes.  
“It’s not funny Stella. Just because one day I might not be the only one with bars on my collar doesn’t make you the one with better romance advice.” I joke.  
“Ok then miss 2 ex-fiancé’s.” Stella jokes this time getting us both cracking up.  
“fine you win.” I reply mid laugh.  
“I always do.” Stella replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep giving suggestions for what is next!


	7. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluffy chapter between Matt and Sylvie talking about funny fears and Christmas gifts.

This shift has been busy. We’ve been hit with back to back calls. There was a crazy blizzard going on outside and even though it was the middle of the night, the wind was so loud I couldn’t sleep. I was trying my best to focus on paperwork while everyone else was catching up on sleep.

I know Sylvie’s been drawn night watch. I’ve been avoiding going out there because It might be awkward if it’s just her and I. But at this point I can’t even think straight so a cup of coffee might help.

Her tousled hair was spread across the back of the couch and the TV was playing a movie marathon of something neither she or I would actually watch. Her head was buried in her computer, and a cup of coffee was on the table in front of her.

I picked up my cup, going to fill it and she turned around startled by someone else being awake.

“Casey…. god you scared me. I didn’t know anyone was awake.” Sylvie exclaims in sort of a whisper shout.  
“Paperwork got a little boring and I needed a cup of coffee.” I explain pouring my cup and sitting down on the chair near her.  
“I’m glad I drew a night watch tonight, I don’t sleep well during storms anyway.” Sylvie explains.  
“I don’t sleep much on shift, but I sleep like a rock all other times.” I reply.  
“I’ve always been a light sleeper. I never was afraid of the dark like other kids but storms are a whole other thing.” Sylvie explains and I understand where she came from.  
“We all have fears. I can’t sleep if doors aren’t locked. It became a thing when I was a teenager.” I explain. I always felt that way after my mom shot my dad but Sylvie didn’t need that much information.  
“I’ve always had weird fears. Clowns, storms, and the weirdest bare feet.” Sylvie explains as I give her a light chuckle at the feet part.  
“Why bare feet?” I ask, trying not to laugh any more.  
“I don’t know. Being barefoot is just weird. So that’s why every gift I ever get from my parents is either socks or shoes.” Sylvie says smiling.  
“So now I know whoever gets you for a secret Santa is going to get you socks.” I joke.  
“Yep always. The fuzzier the better.” Sylvie jokes.  
“I don’t have any really weird fears. But I guess you could say after all the burning buildings I’ve walked into fireplaces kinda freak me out.” I reply.  
“Aww really. Fuzzy socks and fireplaces are my favorite thing in the winter.” Sylvie replied as she gave me her cute little pouty face.  
“Anyway I’ll leave you be, in hopes the night will be pretty quiet.” I say slowly getting up from my chair.  
“No Matt if you wanna stay out here I don’t mind the company. If you’re up for it.” Sylvie says as her eyes meet mine and I can see the twinkle in her eyes through the darkness in the room, and still it captivated my soul.

God I’m in love with this woman.

And I can only hope she feels the same way.

I know she did, but does she still?

“Matt?” Sylvie says popping me out of my transe.  
“Yeah sorry. Just got lost in thoughts I guess.” I reply blushing because I got lost in thought about her.  
“You good?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah yeah I'm good.” I reply quickly.  
“I think I could use your opinion on something, I could use your eyes.” Sylvie says.  
“Ok ask me.” I reply.  
“So I need your opinion on what to get Severide for Christmas. I’ve already gotten all my gifts for everyone else at 51, but I’m lost when it comes to him. I’d ask Stella but she’s got a big mouth and she’s always busy nowadays.” Sylvie explains.  
“Oh well Sev likes anything, Blackhawks or Bears. Sports in Chicago is his favorite thing other than firefighting.” I explain.  
“Good to know. Sports never really were my thing. I did cross country and horseback riding but I’d try to understand one play of football and I’m confused.” Sylvie explains.  
“Well maybe one day I will teach you all about football. Sev and I will take any jump at the chance.” I reply.  
“I might consider that if I can get free food out of it.” Sylvie says jokingly.  
“Maybe.” I reply.  
“Well you probably should get back to your paperwork and I have to finish a few reports anyway.” Sylvie says as she shuts her computer.  
“Thanks for the talk Sylvie. And the next Blackhawks on TV you’re coming to the loft.” I say.  
“Ok yeah. Thanks Matt.” Sylvie says as I get up and walk out.

I walked back into my office, and it was nice watching everyone sleep. But part of my wishes I was still with Sylvie in the common room. Just us two. 

Sylvie had been my rock the last few months. During COVID we would spend hours hiding in my quarters away from her floater partners. And when she moved out of her place and into her new one, I spent all day helping her unpack. 

That day we got to know each other really well. I learned all about Fowlerton and I told her all about Andy, Kelly, and I’d shenanigans in the academy. We shared funny stories from our childhood like me and Kannell running around the streets together and her and Hope hiding away from her farm. 

I know I hurt her.. and I hurt her bad. I know it’s going to take a lot of time for her to trust me again, but if I keep trying it will work and I’m sure of that. She made me feel like a teenager again, nervous to talk to her, and nervous to ask her to get drinks. But next time I see her at Molly’s her rosé will be waiting right next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readying! I love you all.


	8. Kelly’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written in none other than Kelly’s Severides POV. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Casey, smoke break?” I ask peering into his quarters where he’s doing paperwork.  
“Yeah yeah, let me finish this up.” Casey says as he finishes a signature and follows me out the back door.  
“So can we talk about what’s got your head in the clouds, or not?” I ask giving him a look.  
“Depends?” Casey says taking a puff of smoke.  
“I know it’s all about Brett, so just tell me why you’ve been so distracted?” I know it’ll take a lot of time to get him to give me the truth.  
“I’m fine Kelly, we are working it out,” Casey replies.  
“I know that’s not true. You left and met her in Rockford and you’ve barely talked since.” I explain taking in the smoke along with the cold air.  
“Yeah I know. I’ve tried to talk to her, but she isn’t open to anything beyond what we have now.” Casey explains looking at me with a sour expression.  
“That doesn’t sound like Brett. She leaves her heart wide open, she’s not a very closed off person. Casey dude you broke her heart it’s understandable if she’s been a little weird.” I say as he looks at me with a confused look.  
“I try everyday to tell her that she’s not just a sex toy, but she can’t seem to listen. It’s like she’s convinced that no matter how hard I try there’s still nothing between us.” Casey replies.  
“Matt put yourself in her shoes for a second. Sylvie watched you get engaged, married, lose a child, get a foster child, lose a foster child, and she watched you say goodbye to Gabby in a fire. You called Gabby your miracle.” I say as Matt’s face reads awe.  
“I guess I just hadn’t thought of it that way.” Casey says.  
“So now think of your approach in her eyes.” I explain to Matt.  
“When did you get so good at romance advice?” Casey asks jokingly.  
“I may have slept with almost all the women in Chicago, but things changed with Stella. She brings out the best in me, and you can find that too.” I reply.  
“Do you think Sylvie’s it?” Casey asks.  
“Matt it doesn’t matter if I think Sylvie’s it for you, you just have to know it.” I reply giving Matt a pat on the back.

I’ve known Matt Casey going on 20 years. We’ve played serious jokes on each other in the academy. We’ve jumped off roofs together, but most of all we’ve had many arguments.

After Andy died we were at each other’s throats for months. It’s never easy after your best friend dies and I blamed it on Casey, but it’s not his fault and it never was. And he took me in when Shay died.

Matt Casey has been to hell and back when it comes to romance. He grew up in a home worse than mine which was essentially impossible to do. Hallie was good but they never really were on the same page. I’d known Gabby for years when she started dating Matt. 

Gabby was a great girl but she was the total opposite of Matt. Gabby was headstrong and bold and very bold. Sylvie is the total opposite of Gabby. She’s methodical and sweet, but also a total badass when it comes to her job.

I guess after Gabby left Casey in shambles after the divorce I had hoped he would find someone. Sylvie was like the best person he could find ever. They are so similar and I know people say opposites attract but Stella and I are pretty similar so I think it could work between them two. As long as Casey can get his head out of the toilet. But really I just want my two closest friends happy. (Part of that is so that Stella won’t whoop me about them being unhappy)

\---------------------------

“Come on Kelly, the Bachelors on 10 mins,” Stella calls, from the couch.

God i hate that show, but when your girlfriend asks you to watch it with her, you can’t really say no, especially if your girlfriend is Stella Kidd.

“Stella can I ask you something?” I say to Stella who looks at me surprised that I’m being serious.  
“Yeah uh, ask.” Stella replies.  
“Do you think that Brett and Casey are good for each other?” I ask.  
“Well that’s kinda a loaded question. I think they are both in love, that’s for sure. But it’s seriously complicated between them too, and I still haven’t forgiven him for leaving her in shambles that night.” Stella says as she sits looking at me with her knees to her chest.  
“And have you noticed Brett being closed off lately? Cause Casey certainly does.” I ask.  
“She’s said she’s been busy training Mackey and I’ve been caught up with GOF.” Stella explains.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” I say.  
“Kelly we have to, we need to mediate!” Stella exclaims as she leaps up.

I was thinking that between us two - Stella and I - we are the closest to both Brett and Casey. We need to do something about whatever the hell is happening between them. Brett is like a little sister to me, and Casey’s my brother, and it pains me to see them being such hard hearts. 

“So you wanna set up something with Brett and I’ll set up something with Casey?” I ask Stella.  
“Yeah I’ll tell her to meet me for coffee before shift, you’ll tell Casey the same thing, and then we force them to talk and work out their problems.” Stella explains very nonchalantly.  
“Ok yeah but make it early because I have a suspicion that they might be talking for a long time.” I reply to Stella as the intro to the Bachelor starts to play on the TV.  
“Come on Kelly it’s on,” Stella says as she throws the blanket to me, and pulls my arm to sit down by her.  
“You really haven’t thought much about what’s going on between them two have you?” I joke.  
“Nope because I think we all learned a long time ago never to mess in Sylvie Brett’s love life. It’s a long spiral story that somehow always winds back around.” Stella says as she snuggles into my chest.  
“And Casey’s isn’t much better.” I reply.  
“Yeah so you and I can live our life and the fictional lives of the people on this show.” Stella says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave ideas on what should happen when they have the plan to mediate.


	9. Coffee and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Brett sit face to face over coffee and share a heart to heart.

“Come on Casey it’ll be good for us to talk. And food in front of our faces will always help.” Kelly says as he’s pleading for me to go to breakfast with him before shift.  
“Ok fine, but it’s on you,” I reply.  
“Yeah sure,” Kelly replies as he throws me my coat and we head out the door for breakfast.

Severide is a great friend, but sometimes he can be a big pain. 

“So where’s Kidd?” I ask him as we sit down at the table after ordering our breakfast.  
“She’s planning a thing for Girls on Fire,” Severide replies.  
“Oh ok, so what did you want to talk about?” I ask him.  
“Well I was thinking we need to coordinate some Truck and Squad drills, and I was thinking about maybe letting Gallo shadow some of Squad’s calls.” Severide explains. I guess I hadn’t thought about Gallo wanting to join the squad one day, and it might not be the worst idea.  
“Yeah sure. I guess Gallo’s candidate year is coming to a close it might be good for him to see some Squad rescues.” I reply as I hear bantering coming from the door. I turn around in my seat and see Brett and Kidd. 

Wait Brett?...... And Kidd?

Oh I see what they did there. They set us up.

Wait now I actually have to talk to her….. oh god this is bad. I’m not prepared, I don’t know what to say.

“Stella what is this?” Sylvie says as Stella drags her towards our table.  
“You and you.” Kelly starts as he points at Brett and I. “You need to work out whatever mixed feelings are going on between you two.”  
“We’ve set this up and you are not leaving this restaurant until you have worked it out, here me?” Stella says very seriously.  
“Fine,” Sylvie says as she reluctantly sits down across from me.  
“Ok we will be going now,” Kelly says as he smirks and walks out of the restaurant.

I look up at her, and she’s staring blankly into her cup of coffee. But I still can see the glisten of her blue eyes. Her fair skin and blue eyes match the winter season so well. Snow is falling softly outside the window, and this seems like something out of a tv show.

“So uh, morning,” I say, making an effort to start a conversation.  
“Morning, so Severide dragged you here?” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah I thought he wanted to talk about coordinating drills, but here we are,” I explain.  
“Well Stella is forcing us to talk, so I don’t really know what to say.” Sylvie says as he hands fidget with the handle of the mug.  
“How about we just ask each other 5 important questions we’d ask anyone when we were getting to know them.” I suggest.  
“Yeah so I’ll start then. What made you want to do the job you are doing?” She asks.  
“Well I became a firefighter so I could save lives. When I was in high school the chemistry lab caught fire. It was small, but I remember an engine company coming and knocking down the fire, and I was hooked ever since. I took a major in Fire science in a local college and then straight to the academy. And the same question goes for you,” I explain.  
“Ok wow. Well I just became a paramedic to help people since I’m Fowlerton there is no hospital so the EMS were around pretty often. I just remember meeting them at an elementary field trip and then after that I was a paramedic for Halloween many years in a row.” Sylvie explains as her hands nervously beat on her mug almost beating as fast as my heart.  
“My turn to ask a question. What do you do to unwind after work?” I ask. I think I probably know the answer, but she definitely doesn’t know mine.  
“Well I usually take a really long shower or bath. Just trying to wash the day away so to speak. But then I love realtor shows on TV, but I also enjoy sipping wine and on occasion something strong after a hard shift.” Sylvie explains as she looks at me, but quickly looks back down.  
“Well you might find this kinda funny and a little stupid, but I like to go to animal shelters and pet the animals. It helps me calm down.” I admit. That was kinda a secret that nobody but Severide knows, but I felt that to instill trust I have to tell her my secrets.  
“No way, Matt Casey is an animal person, it just can’t be,” she says through her laughter. I’m laughing, but mainly at how silly she looks.  
“Yeah I’m a sucker for animals.” I reply.  
“That’s why you couldn’t resist helping me go hunt down Dusty. I see you,” Sylvie says as her laughter slowly subsided. “Ok ok so now what’s your favorite childhood memory?”

It kinda sucks when I have to talk about my childhood especially when it comes to the teenage years, but I do have many good memories that don’t bring me feelings of fear.

“Well when I was 8 years old Kannell and I we had these firefighter costumes. We ran down the streets in them and one time there was an actual fire truck filling up at the gas station nearby. The firefighters saw us and invited us over. Then they let me and Jason sit in the trucks. It was one of the coolest experiences ever. My sister got a picture and it was really cool.” I explain. That wasn’t the main reason I became a firefighter but that was a really good day in my childhood.  
“That sounds really cool. Mine happened when I was around the age of 8. My dad had just gotten a promotion for this job he did on the side. That year for my birthday he got a horse. My brother and I named this horse Sir Peaches. And everyday that summer my brother and I rode the horse around the farm from sunrise to sunset. And yeah we fell off a heck of a lot, but we also got to talk about the most random stuff.” Sylvie says as she smiles recalling her memory.   
“That sounds super fun. I never have ridden a horse but with my obsession with animals maybe one day you can teach me.” I suggest as she nods her head. “Here’s my last question. What do you look for in someone you want to be with?” I ask. I know this is a sensitive topic because of what I said to her, but I feel if she gives me an honest answer I will kinda have a gauge on where we stand.  
“Well for starters I want someone who cares not just about me, but about other people. And I also want someone who understands me and lets me be independent. I don’t want some overpowering idiot who may treat me well but patronizes me. I want a partner in life, a friend to last a lifetime. That’s what I really want.” She says. I can sense the regret in her voice almost as though it’s hitting me in the face. I know her idiot 1st ex-fiancé was an overbearing dude. And sure Kyle was a good guy, but he expected her to be a housewife and she ran away from Fowlerton the first time because of that reason exactly. 

Gabby was not really a partner. She was more of a girl searching for a guy to balance the parts of her that need balanced. She didn’t look at me like a partner, she looked at me like she was the boss. I listened to her because she was my wife, but every time I thought she had opened up to me, she would leave me out of a huge decision. That’s not something a partner would do.

“I couldn’t agree more. I have wasted 14 years of my life on people who didn’t agree with me. I’ve spent way too much time falling for people who don’t want what I do in life, who don’t care to know what it is I value in life. I wish someone in this world would take the time to see eye to eye with me.” I say as her blue eyes pierce through my soul like tiny daggers. 

What I want is with her.

I want Sylvie Brett as my partner.

I want to walk through thick and thin with her.

“So are we good now?” Sylvie asks, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Yeah but I want to know. Are you willing to give things a chance?” I ask. “Cause I really want to ask you out on a date?”  
“Matt is that really the best idea?” She asks.  
“Sylvie I’m offering to be your partner, if you’ll be mine?” I explain. “So I’m offering. Would you, Sylvie Brett, like to have dinner with me after shift?”  
“To hell with what people say. Yes Matt. Yes I’ll have dinner with you.” She replies as her smile lightens the room and forms an even bigger smile on my face.  
“Well I guess you could say that Severide and Kidds mediation worked.” I reply.  
“Guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Casey go on their first date. And honestly Casey’s a nervous teenager, and it super cute.

S- Hey, just wanted to ask what’s the dress attire for tonight?  
M- Nothing fancy just casual, and warm.  
S- Thanks. I can’t wait til tonight!  
M- Same here!

I’m beyond excited for Sylvie and I’d date. And I think I have just the best first date planned. 

First we are going to this place by the river front that has great soups and sandwiches. Then I’m gonna buy her hot chocolate and walk around the riverfront as the people start to put up the Christmas lights. To be honest this is the most nervous I’ve been since highschool. I feel like a hormonal and anxious teenage boy.

I put on a nice pair of jeans and a sweater along with my dark grey puffer jacket. 

Then I hop in my truck and crank up the heat because I know Sylvie is always cold. I walk up to the familiar door 4B and knock.

“Coming,” Sylvie says from the inside of the apartment.  
“Hey,” I say as she opens the door. She’s dressed in an orange sweater and a teal puffer jacket….. and god she’s sexy. I know I shouldn’t be thinking that on the first date, but it’s true. She’s gorgeous.  
“Hi, you ready?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yes. You look great,” I reply.  
“Thanks Matt. I’m excited to see where we’re going,” she replies as we head out back towards my car.

We get to the restaurant and order our food. 

“If I’m being honest this is the most nervous I’ve been for a first date in a long time,” I explain as she smiles jokingly at me.  
“I would be lying if I didn’t agree with you on that one Captain,” Sylvie replies as her smile melts my soul.  
“Do you wanna know my plans, or are we keeping things a surprise?” I ask just wanting to lay all the cards on the table.  
“Well you’ve already made a good impression on me so far, so it’s your choice.” Sylvie replies.  
“After this I was planning to take a walk along the waterfront, that is if you want to?” I ask as my sentence starts to speed up, but I feel the calming touch of her hand on mine and the calm feeling of her touch resounds throughout my mind and body.  
“That sounds wonderful, especially with the lights being put up,” Sylvie replies smiling.  
“Ok great!” I say, giving her a grin.  
“You know I haven’t had a first date since Kyle, so I’m a little rusty at this,” Sylvie replies.  
“Well I haven’t had one since… actually I don’t even remember,” I babble, thought I don’t think Smart Girl and Naomi counted as dates really.  
“My last first date ended in a failed engagement, so I think you are doing much better than I am,” Sylvie says jokingly.  
“You ever think of what would’ve happened if you never came here… to Chicago I mean,” I ask.  
“Oh I’d probably have like 5 kids by now, and have spent way too much time cooking dinner,” She replies as a light tipped smile appears on her face, though I can tell she’s a little sarcastic.  
“Do you want kids? Like in the future,” I ask because I know I do, and I think she does, but I’m not sure.  
“Yeah I know I wrestled with that thought a lot the past few months after Scott asked if I would take Amelia. In the end I’m glad she’s happy with her dad, but I think about what would’ve happened if I’d taken her. But I really want kids, probably both biological and adopted. I know a lot of kids weren’t as lucky as me in the system, so if I can give them a family… I want too,” Sylvie explains as I’m right in line with her. I want a family and I don’t care what it looks like. I know when I went to live with my Aunt after my mom was put in prison, I had to spend 8 weeks in this foster home and if sucked. So if I can save other kids from that then I find it very important.  
“I agree so much with that. I know after my dad died I spent 8 weeks in foster care until my Aunt took me in until college. And I know I was very lucky to have a family to take me in. And after Louie I just really wanted to be a dad to any kid who needed one,” I express as she smiles and her eyes twinkle.  
“I spent about 10 months in the foster care system after I was born. Then my mom and dad fostered me until I was adopted at the age of 18 months. Obviously I don’t remember foster care at all, but as a kid I got reminders of it everyday. And when my Aunt moved in and stepped up as my mom, it made me feel even more grateful for family,” Sylvie says. I don’t know what she meant about her mom, but I guess we both had an Aunt present in our lives and that’s cool common ground.  
“I didn’t know about the thing with your Aunt?” I reply.  
“Yeah my mom had kinda a mental breakdown when I was 15, and my dad was gone traveling for work most days. And then my Aunt Anne moved in and helped take care of me and my brother. She’s one of the few people I’m actually close too in my adoptive family,” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah my Aunt took me in around the age of 16. And I know what it feels like to have that relationship with an Aunt. It really helped me process a lot of what happened,” I explain.  
“Yeah I get that. I guess some would say we have more in common than we thought,” Sylvie says giving me a bright smile.

I think I’m in love

No wait, I am in love.

I’m in love with the woman in front of me.

And I want to spend every day with her.

I want to wake up next to her.

And go to sleep next to her.

I want a life with Sylvie Brett.

I don’t want to look back.

I want to move forward.

And I want her by my side.

“This has been really fun,” Sylvie says to me as we are walking side by side at the riverfront.  
“Yeah it has been. I’m really glad you gave me the chance to make it up to you,” I express.  
“Me too, but just so you know, you're gonna have to keep up your game Captain, because I got standards here,” Sylvie jokes, smirking at me brightly.  
“Oh just wait. I’ve got a lot more up my sleeve than you know Brett,” I counter. She smiles in response as we hop in my car and I take her back to her place. 

First dates are kinda nerve wracking, but with Sylvie it just felt easy. Dating Sylvie Brett was easy.


	11. Rough Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie has a rough call, and Matt reaches out to show his support.

It’s been a few days since our date, and I’ve been craving a second one. I want to be with her every second of every minute. She’s like this adorable addictive drug that I can’t seem to get away from. God her smile could melt my heart, and her eyes…. They are so captivating it’s like I could get lost staring at her. 

We actually have a lot more in common than I thought. She’s been through so much, and I thought I was the most broken person in the world, but she could give me a run for my money on that one. 

I want to give her my all.

I want to make her broken, our broken.

She deserves my all.

I want her heart, because she already has mine.

As I sit in the common room… it’s a lot more lonely in here when ambo is out on a call. I guess i hadn’t noticed that before, but Mackey and Brett… mainly Brett brought this joy and lightness into this place. It’s like her joy and optimism was infectious. I remember when she first came to 51. Everyone was still in a place of grief, and she was really green. She had this pure aura to her, like nothing was going to stop her positivity. At first I found it a little strange, but now I'm all for it. I think in the end, when the stars align… we were always meant to meet.

I hear the sound of 61 pulling back into the garage, and I fight the urge to rush out to her. Nobody in the house knows about us yet. And I think it’s best we keep it that way. I wait a few seconds after Mackey walks in, and then I subtly head out to check on her.

She had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a few pieces falling out of the sides. She had her clipboard in her hands, and was sitting very contently on the stair leading to the back of the rig. Another thing we share in common is that we both sit on the back of our rigs after calls. I could stand here and stare at her doing her paperwork for hours. The way she signed her name at the bottom of each report, was so innocent. The way she curved her s’s, all of it just fit her so well.

“Hey,” I say as I walk over and sit down beside her, but not too close in case someone sees.  
“Hey,” She replies though I can sense a bit of sadness in her voice, not tears yet, but I can tell how she talks before she cries, which is what she is doing right now.   
“You okay?” I ask, pushing a piece of her soft blonde hair out of her face so I can get a good look at her eyes.  
“Yeah, just a rough call,” She replies, sending me a soft smile.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” I ask.  
“Maybe later, I gotta finish the report,” Sylvie says though I can tell it's eating at her inside. We both get super close to calls, and it’s not because we wanna know what happens, it’s just because our hearts are so big… though hers is much bigger than mine.  
“When you are ready to talk my door will be open, but in the meantime, finish the report and come have lunch with us.” I explain as I grab her hand, slightly pulling her towards the common room. She smiles in response, and drops her clipboard following me inside.

The rest of the shift wasn’t too busy. Ambo got a call around midnight, but then nothing for the rest of the shift. They got a restful sleep. I spent most of the night on paperwork, but every now and then I peered out the glass to check and see if she was asleep. She was snuggly wrapped up in her blankets, peacefully sleeping. I had to resist the urge to crawl up right next to her. She looked so peaceful and angelic, sometimes it amazes me I ever had a chance with a girl like her.

I was surprised to hear after she first came to 51 that she had rejected the opportunity to go to Vegas with Severide. Not many ladies would be able to resist a Kelly Severide. And I can say that because he’s my best friend and I’ve seen it more times than you can count. But I guess that's a good thing because now it means that Sev and kidd are happily together. But if there was anything I wanted, I want to stand at an altar with Severide behind me, facing my love. Stella standing behind Sylvie holding her bouquet. I know we’ve only been on one date, but i’ve imagined that date so many times, it felt surreal when it actually happened. So marrying this woman sounds like a dream.

But I know before I do anything along those lines, I have so much stuff to work through. I have to learn to let go of the past, and live in the present. The loss of Hallie was a blow that I never worked through, I just moved on almost immediately. And with Gabby the relationship was destined to fail, we just wanted each other after countless breakups. I should have known that after she wanted to put off getting married. After she left I was finally able to see the relationship for what it was. I loved Gabby and I always will, but not like I used to. I don’t love her the way I love Sylvie. I love Sylvie like a partner, like a best friend, like a soulmate. Not just somebody I might want a future with, somebody I will fight to have a future with.  
I texted her after shift, to see if she had plans for the day. She replied something about teaching a virtual workout class or something, and then she said she was heading to Molly’s. Last time we were at Molly’s it was that night. You know… the night I almost screwed everything up. But let’s not remember that. I’m gonna buy her a real drink, and ask her about the call. So when time comes she fully knows she can confide in me.

I walk through the door to Molly’s and I see her sitting at one of the tables. She looked beautiful, wait no… stunning. I seriously have no idea how she can make anything look sexy. One day I will have very little self control. My feet immediately carried me over to her table, even though I didn’t even get a drink yet. 

“Long time no see,” Sylvie says to me, as a smile lights up my face.  
“How was the class, or whatever you were teaching,” I ask.  
“It was good, kinda strange talking to my computer as if it were people. But good,” She explains as I sit down at the stool across the table from her.  
“Yeah I bet that was strange. Any plans for tomorrow?” I ask.  
“Nothing yet, that’s the only good thing about this virus crap. It's when I’m not teaching a class or at work. I’m not busy and I’m just sitting at home,” She explains.   
“Well I happen to be working a job tomorrow that I think you might enjoy tagging along,” I explain.  
“Really, M. Casey Construction is recruiting me? How funny,” Sylvie jokes, and she’s quite cute when she makes a joke.  
“Hell you probably know your way around a toolbox better than I do,” I joke.  
“I doubt that.” Sylvie replies.  
“But you literally welded the slamigan,” I defend.  
“Hell yeah I did, and sure I worked some basic construction on the farm, but I’m no licensed contractor,” She explains.  
“Well I wanted your help on demo day,” I explain as her face lights up at the word demo.  
“Demo day?” She exclaims.  
“Yeah, smashing things with sledge hammers and axes,” I explain as the already large smile on her face grows even larger.  
“Really?” She questions.  
“Yes really,” I reply.  
“Matt, why are you doing this?” She asks as the conversation takes a more realistic turn.  
“I know you had a rough call, and I figured if you didn’t feel like talking about it, smashing stuff would help.” I explain as my hand fights the urge to grab hers.  
“You really wanna hear about the call don’t you?” she asks.  
“I know that face you make when something is wrong, and that face was written all over you after that call, and you have always told me, talking helps.” I say quoting her direct words.  
“Well, we arrived on scene. It was just an anonymous sick person call. This little girl probably 6 years old was telling me that her mom had fallen.” Sylvie explains as I look directly at her, showing her I care. “And when we got there her mom was gone. She had a broken neck, and it cut off her oxygen for too long,”   
“Aww Sylvie I’m so sorry. I know it hurts losing a patient,” I reply.  
“But it wasn’t that. It’s that the little girl had a baby sister. It was just a harmless accident and now those girls are going to grow up without a mom. The young girl kept asking if her mom was gonna be ok. And I know that she’s gonna remember my face for the rest of her life. I know what it’s like to be told that your mom is dead. And I just wish I could’ve helped them, I rode with the little girl and held her sister the entire way to med, just so they could confirm that their mom is dead,” Sylvie says as I can tell she is about to break. Her eyes are growing redder by the word and I know how bad it hurts. I know the death of a parent is so hard, especially when you watch other people go through that pain.  
“Hey hey it’s not your fault. There was nothing you could do. It was a freak thing. I know Julie’s death is still so fresh, but I’m here ok. If you wanna cry, yell, scream, or just a hug. I’m always here for you.” I say as I reach under the table to touch her thigh.  
“Thanks Matt. I guess as Christmas time rolls around it’s really hard to think about the Christmas I was supposed to be having,” Sylvie says as her face reads pure sadness.  
“Hey this year you get me during Christmas. I know I might not make a great Christmas pudding, but I’m here and I promise that I’m not going anywhere.” I explain as I smile slightly at her, trying to make her smile too.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” She asks.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” I ask shifting questions.  
“You my man jumped out of a moving fire truck,” She states as a small laugh escapes her lips.  
“Ok fine, I’m glad we are trying to mend fences. Trust me it means more than you know,” I explain to her.  
“You are the best, and I’m really lucky to have you in my life,” Sylvie says.  
“You are better Sylvie Brett, and take the complement please,” I say as she smiles in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I’m still questioning where I want to take this story, so if you have suggestions I’d love to hear.


	12. Family is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Brettsey on less complicated terms. We needed this after no episodes on Wednesday. So enjoy still the beginning of Brettsey, and there won’t be much angst in this chapter, just truth and advice. I hope you enjoy some in Sylvie’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discontinued this story a while ago, but someone suggested I add on. And this on top of Our Family and Hold My Heart is a lot, but it’s an adventure. Also my school started up this week, and I’ll be having sport practice everyday for the coming months, but I’ll try to update as much as possible. This is really my pride and joy.

I walk up to the site he texted me, and I see Matt pacing around in frustration. I wonder what’s up because he normally isn’t like this. Matt’s a fairly calm guy, he has his moments when he gets a bit angry, but that’s not super often.

“Hey, what’s up?” I ask him. He looks back at me with his creased forehead.  
“Nothing much,” He replies, fakely calm.  
“It’s not nothing, I see your face right now, you're upset,” I replied.  
“My mom called,” Matt says. I knew his mom went to prison and all that, but i hadn’t heard anything about her since he was an alderman.   
“Your mom?” I stutter. “Is she ok?”  
“Yeah she’s fine. She’s apparently getting married,” Matt says as his voice strickens and I can see the pain across his face.  
“I take it she wants you to come?” I state.  
“Yeah because Christie won’t,” Matt explains.  
“Isn’t it demo day for a reason?” I ask, nodding my head towards the axe and sledgehammer standing against the wall.  
“I just can’t believe she just told me. It’s only like 3 weeks away,” Matt says with the resounding anger still present in his voice.  
“Well let’s get to it then,” I gesture as he escorts me inside to where the smashing will be done.  
“So this wall needs to be taken down. It’s non load bearing, so it’s just smash away at this point,” Matt explains as he hands me a sledgehammer.  
“Time for a little smash therapy,” I state as I take the hammer and swing it right into the center of the wall.

Smashing things is fun. It’s fun when it’s planned and for a purpose, but not by accident. I used to spend time after bad breakups with boys or school drama chopping firewood. It was like a major stress reliever and it was a handy job on a farm anyways. I haven’t done much of that in a while because of not being able to go back to the farm very often. And I did walk out on Kyle, so I guess I was the one in fault.

After we finished our smashing festival, we ordered some food and sat down on the floor together to eat it. 

“So what are you gonna do about your mom?” I ask.  
“I don’t know. It’s right between New Years and Christmas, and with the whole pandemic. I don’t really know what’s safe and smart.” Matt logically explains.  
“Yeah I get that, but if you end up going. I’d be happy to go with you,” I offer as he looks up from his food with a confused look on his face.  
“You would?” Matt chokes out. He’s really cute when he’s surprised and especially awkward.  
“I mean… uh, sure. You drove me to Rockford to meet Julie, so I owe you this,” I reply as he smiles and nods.  
“Ok, but I really don’t want to use up your furlough for just my mom’s wedding.” Matt reasons.  
“I have tons of furlough I never took after Julie’s death, and you happen to make a very good travel buddy,” I add.  
“Yeah sure. But I'm still not over why she’s remarrying in her late 70’s.” Matt starts, and I can sense a bit of unresolved feelings in his voice.  
“She met someone who makes her happy, that can happen at any age.” I reply.  
“Apparently my dad never did, or at least until I was born,” Matt replied angrily.  
I put my hand on his shoulder, “Matt nothing you ever did was your fault. People make mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes are at the cost of people’s lives.” I explain.  
“Why would she think I needed another father now. I’ve been fine without one,” Matt says, and then he sighs, “I don’t need a step-dad to add to my problems.”  
“I didn’t either,” I reply under my breath, and Matt just looks at me with his creased forehead.   
“But that’s different,” Matt counters.  
“Yes, but not really. I didn’t need a birth mother and Julie just showed up. I was fine without her for 30 years. I found a family that loves me and I didn’t need her, but fate brought her to me anyway. And took her just like everyone else in my life. And now I have a whole other side of my family with cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents I haven’t even met.” I download. Let’s just say that has been on my chest all week. Just with Christmas rolling around it makes me wonder what Christmas would’ve been like if Julie was still here. “And I know it’s not the same because I grew up in a stable family, but give him a chance. Scott’s not my dad, and he never will be, but he’s my sister’s dad so I respect him for that. You don’t have to like whoever your mom is marrying, but you should at least show some support to her, even if she wasn’t there for you.”   
“Ugh, you’re so optimistic it makes me angry sometimes,” Matt whines, and I chuckled in response.  
“What can I say… it’s a gift.” I reply jokingly.  
“You know something?” Matt asks with his face turning more serious.  
“What?” I ask.  
“You’re really good at giving second chances. And you’re even better at seeing the best in people.” Matt says as his dusty blue eyes look at me, almost melting my soul.  
“Don’t discount yourself too Matt. You have a heart of gold, don’t let events that you can’t control taint that.” I explain.  
“Thanks Sylvie. I think I’ll look at flights and tell my mom I’m bringing a plus 1. I’ll text you later. And maybe we can meet up at Molly’s tonight?” Matt explains as he reaches for the garbage bag and we throw our food wrappers away.  
“Sounds great, and then since you are in charge of furlough requests, I guess I won’t have to go beg to Boden anymore,” I tease as he smiles slyly at me.  
“Aye, you make me sound like such a grumpy Captain,” Matt counters.  
“Well you are very serious, and I love that. But mainly you’re white shift makes you look really sexy,” I say, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“I see what you did there,” Matt smiles.

I drive home, and I’m not quite sure what I just agreed to. Sure I met Harrison’s mom many times when we were dating, but we grew up together. I never met Kyle’s because of the move and the aftermath of the factory fire. But I don’t even know if what Matt and I are is classified as dating? Like are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Who knows at this point, and I just offered to go with him to his mom’s wedding. I must be a real idiot.

Yeah I’ve been to weddings, plenty actually, but this is different. I’m going to a wedding with my best friend -possibly boyfriend guy, and it’s his mom who is the bride. I know with the COVID stuff it won’t be more than a few people, but this is crazy. And he’s still on the fence about his attitude, which is understandable, but this could quite possibly be a big disaster.

The wedding is sometime between Christmas and New year, which is the prime traveling season. And flights are probably all booked at this point, but I open my computer to check. Upon searching up flights to Orlando, there’s one for Chistmad Day, that has a few open seats left. 

S- hey I was checking flights and there’s one for Christmas morning just after we get off shift. I can book it now if you want?  
M- yeah, just tell me the charge and I’ll pay you back.  
S- okay, booking it now.

I booked the flight and screenshotted some of the important papers I’ll need, and then I grabbed my coat and head back out the door towards Molly’s.

I enter the twinkle lit bar, and see the normal crowd of boisterous firefighters. Stella is sitting at a table with Severide, and I sneak in beside Severide.

“Evening Brett, I figured you’d be by earlier,” Kelly says to me, as I check my watch and it reads 9 pm.  
“The night is still young Kelly,” Stella interjects.  
“Yes it is. And I need some serious alcohol, because I may or may not have agreed to travel to a destination wedding with someone,” I download as Stella and Kelly immediately look at me with their little intriguing stares.  
“You did what?” Stella chokes out.  
“Casey’s mom is getting married, again. And I might have agreed to go with Matt,” I reply shyly as Kelly looks at me with pure shock.  
“His mom is getting married?” Kelly asks.  
“Apparently. When I saw Matt this morning he was all stressed about it, not a good look on him,” I explain.  
“And you what… just offered to go with him?” Stella asks.  
“Yeah I guess. I told him that if he ended up going, that I could go with him,” I explain, though they still look very confused.  
“So he wasn’t even sure he was going?” Kelly asks, looking for more clarity.  
“He said he didn’t need a stepdad, and it’s true. But I just told him about my experience with stepparents, and I think it changed his mind.” I reply as their faces start to return to normal.  
“I hope you are right, because Casey’s family can be a bit of a dark hole,” Kelly replies.  
“Thanks Kelly, that really helped my nerves,” I reply sarcastically.  
“You’re too good for this world,” Stella says as she gives my hand a quick reassuring squeeze. 

Gosh I really have great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


	13. She’s just a bit Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out shopping together, make funny faces while getting COVID tests. And Sylvie has a minor accident, and Matt thinks it’s funny how clumsy she can be.

Today I’m determined to ask. I really wanna know if we’re dating. Sylvie’s an easy person to read in general because she’s not secretive at all, but this is hard. We’ve been close for over 2 years and we went on a first date, but after that I don’t know if hanging out at Molly’s or taking her to job sites is counted as a date. But I have to find out because the wedding is next week, and we have to go get our COVID tests today, and then quarantine until we get on our flight.

We are set to meet up at her place today, and then go get out tests together.

Stepping out of my truck at the base of her building, it’s an ominous feeling, but also nice. It’s nice to know that we are working things out, even when they are a bit complicated and confusing at times. And we’ve done a really good job of keeping it on the down low on shift. I know for me at least I’m ready to take it public, but I know Sylvie’s not there yet, and I respect that.

Recently she’s been super bubbly, and it truly is infectious. Her smile and the spring in her step are something that never fades no matter how dark a situation gets. And I know this year out of all of them, I really needed her. 

Knocking on her door, I hear her voice saying it’s open and to come in. I don’t know why… but that made me smile. She sounded so busy and it’s cute watching her being a busy bee.

“Morning,” I say walking into the kitchen area of her place.  
“Hi!” Sylvie says as she appears from her bedroom dressed all but in her shoes.  
“You look pretty, even just for getting a COVID test,” I say as she smiled shyly at me.  
“Well I was thinking before we get our tests we should go pick up some stuff.” Sylvie says very bluntly.  
“What kind of stuff?” I ask.  
“I have a few last minute Christmas presents to get, and I want you advice on what to get for the wedding gift,” she says as I look at her a bit puzzled.  
“What wedding gift?” I reply.  
“For you mom and Rick. Cause when people get married you normally get them a gift,” she elaborates.  
“Oh yeah, well I wasn’t planning on getting something big,” I stutter.  
“Matt Casey! Were you seriously only going to get your mom a gift card?” She exclaims, and to be fair it’s really cute when she yells.  
“Uh, no?” I counter.  
“But, now you and I are getting her a gift. It doesn’t have to be super fancy, but something nice, ok?” Sylvie states as her blue eyes look up at mine.  
“Yes, ma’am” I reply sarcastically.

We get into my truck and head towards a shopping center that’s near her place. It’s kinda in the city, but also slightly adjacent. She’s dressed in these really tall heeled boots that look hella uncomfortable to walk in, but she has a red sweater and black jacket that they really look good with. I know she’ll probably drag me into a dress store because she only trusts my judgement on her dress for the wedding. We did stuff like that before our first date, but I really wouldn’t mind going into a fancy dress store with her.

“So what’s our first stop?” I ask.  
“I don’t know. I wanna stop at a bunch of places, but we could go to the weirdest place first?” Sylvie says as her eyebrows quirk at me.  
“Ok?” I reply. 

We park the car and she drags me into a baby store. I really don’t feel like asking why we are going here, because she’ll probably tell me, but this is a bit weird.

“You wanna tell me why we are in a baby store?” I ask.  
“It’s for someone who really wants a gift from you,” Sylvie replies though that still isn’t helping me.  
“I need more,” I reply.  
“I would say it’s from someone who wants a gift from Uncle Matt, but you’re not an uncle, more of a brother.” Sylvie says and it’s still confusing me even more.  
“Ok this flirting is really sexy, but also very confusing? Is someone you know having a baby?” I ask and she giggles slyly at me.  
“I’m glad you think the flirting is sexy because it’s really fun, but it’s for Amelia. I already got her some gifts, but I think you as her uncle/brother/sister’s boyfriend should get her something too. And you clearly know nothing about babies,” Sylvie says as she’s rummaging through some baby clothes on the rack.  
“Hey! I do know things about babies, and clearly you just made a huge excuse because you just wanted to come and look through all the baby stuff,” I down play though I think she definitely called me her boyfriend.  
“Ugh fine, but really how cute is this?” Sylvie says as she holds up a baby onesie that says best little sister.  
“You’re right, and you are going to spoil her,” I joke.  
“I can’t help it. She’s ridiculously cute, how could you not?” Sylvie says.  
“Fine, but I get to pick stuff out too,” I plead and she smiles jokingly at me.  
“Maybe just 1 or 2,” Sylvie says whispering really cutely.

Shopping in a baby store is super fun. But that’s mainly because of how much Sylvie gushes over the baby stuff. And her melty face is one of the funniest things in this world. Her eyes get all big and her mouth makes a funny U shape. It’s really cute. 

When we were checking out, something I didn’t expect happened. The lady checking us out asked how far along we were. I see how they would think that, but Sylvie’s face was priceless. She mumbled a response about it not being for her, and being for her sister. Who then assumed it meant that her sister was having a baby. The whole situation was really silly, but part of me really wished it was for us. Seeing her interact with kids in and out of the firehouse makes me want to have kids with her even more. Hell I wanted to have kids with her even before she left with Kyle. But I know not to rush into that conversation because clearly it never worked in my favor before.

“You’re really cute when you gush over baby clothes,” I say as she smiles at me.  
“You are too! It was really funny to see your face when the cashier asked if we were the ones who were pregnant,” Sylvie says very nonchalantly.  
“Well I guess if I were her, I would have assumed the same thing,” I reply. She looks back at me and smiles, and turns around backwards and walks toward the car backwards.  
“Oh crap,” Sylvie says as she takes a wrong step backwards and her right leg gives out as her ankle turns sideways.  
“Woah,” I say as I jump into action grabbing her hand to steady her. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s what I get for walking backwards,” Sylvie says as she winces taking another step.  
“No, no you’re in pain. Here grab onto me,” I say as I hold out my arm and she grabs onto me as I help her into the car.  
“Thanks Matt,” Sylvie says.  
“It’s not a big deal. All we need to do is get our tests. And then I think you should head home. You need to check out that foot,” I say trying to convince her.  
“Fine, but we are getting take-out after the tests.” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah yeah, so let’s make this quick. I could really use some Chinese food,” I reply as she giggles in agreement.

I drive to the place and we get our tests. It was my first time getting one, but it wasn’t hers. So she loved making fun of my face as they shoved the swab up my nose. Her face was really calm, and I think it was her just trying to prove to me that she was stronger.

Her flirting style is much more competitive. She loves a competition, and it’s really cute. She flirts with me by trying to be better or prove her point. But she also flirts other times in other ways, but her competitive side is much sweeter.

“Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch,” Sylvie says as she’s taking off her boot as we are sitting on her couch together.  
“Oh that looks painful,” I say as she reveals her swollen and slightly bruised right ankle.  
“Yeah, no kidding,” she replies through gritted teeth.  
“Here let me get some ice for that,” I say, hopping up to grab her a bag of peas or something.  
“Thanks Matt,” Sylvie says.  
“You’re the paramedic here… so what’s your diagnosis?” I ask jokingly.  
“I don’t know. I think it’s just a sprain,” Sylvie says.  
“And sprains are just supposed to be that swollen and purple?” I ask, glancing down at her foot.  
“I don’t know. I shattered this ankle when I was 12, it hurt bad, but it was worse than this,” Sylvie explains as she shows me a long scar running up the side of her shin starting at the base of her foot.  
“Ouch, how did I never see that?” I ask.  
“Because I hate bare feet and always wear socks. You must not pay much attention?” Sylvie jokes.  
“I do pay attention, it’s just that your feet aren’t the thing I’m most attracted to about you,” I reply slyly.  
“Sure. Though my feet are much prettier than yours,” Sylvie comments.  
“Fine, I’ll remember that next time you want a foot massage.” I joke as she looks at me kinda seriously, breaking away from the silly glances we were giving each other.  
“‘Matt, I don’t know if you’re feeling this way or not? But I have to know,” Sylvie starts as she shyly bites her bottom lip. “Are we officially together now? Are you my boyfriend. Because I really like you, and you’re a really good guy, and I’m just confused.”  
She was rambling and it’s super cute when she rambles. “I was wondering the same thing. And I guess we are. Sylvie Brett, I would love for you to be my girlfriend.”  
Sylvie smiles brightly at me, “and I really love calling you my boyfriend.”

Now that I got that off my chest. The rest of the night felt easy. We shared dinner and talked about the newest shenanigans at the firehouse. We didn’t really talk about the wedding much, which made me feel more at ease. I’m not too worried about my mom meeting Sylvie or Rick meeting her, it’s mostly about telling my mom I got divorced. She said Gabby was the person she pictured me with. But how could anyone not love Sylvie Brett? She’s literally an angel on earth.

Knocking me out of my trance is the sound of her yawning voice. I knew the night was getting late, but I didn’t realize it was already 11 until I saw the clock on the wall.

“Well I think I should probably head out now,” I say picking up our garbage and putting it in her trash can.  
“You don’t have too?” Sylvie says.  
“What?” I ask, looking for clarification.  
“Well you could stay.” She replies.  
“Do you want me too?” I ask.  
“Yeah. I mean we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the next few days so I understand if you don’t want to stay, but I just wanted to ask,” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah, I would really like that. I can grab a pillow from the closet and some blankets. And I can carry you to your room if you’d like?” I ask.  
“Wow such a Prince Charming,” Sylvie says as I pick her up bridal style and toss her onto her bed, carefully though, because I don’t wanna injure her more.  
“Hey Matt wait,” Sylvie says, before I step out of the room.  
“Yeah?” I ask.  
“You don’t have to stay on the couch, you could stay with me here?” Sylvie says as my face is a little shocked. She is inviting me to sleep by her… in her room… in her bed.  
“Ummm… are you sure?” I stutter.  
“Yeah, I mean yes.” Sylvie says very sweetly.  
“Ok, but you promise to keep your hands to yourself?” I joke as she smiles laughing at me.  
“Yes. I can have self control when I want too.” She jokes, as she cuddles in towards my side.

Now I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Days Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sylvie spend the day at her place. Sylvie shares something about her childhood to Matt. They enjoy meals cooked by each other and snuggle up on her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MLK Day! Trying to catch up on writing today, so I should have another chapter up on Wednesday.

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through the windows. I was a little perplexed and confused at first, but then I looked around and realized something.

I was in Sylvie’s room.

In her bed.

With her snuggled into me.

Her blonde hair was all messy and tousled across the pillow. Her face was relaxed… she looked so peaceful. Her normally bright blue eyes were covered by her soft eyelids. She looked angelic.

Memories of the night before flooded my mind as I looked at her. I remember going to the baby store with her and picking out some super cute things for Amelia. Then I remember her taking a tumble off the curb. We got our Covid tests, and then headed back to her place. 

After the sight of her ankle last night, I figured she wouldn’t be walking much today. We had to stay quarantined until our results got back anyway. So as carefully as possible I snuck out of bed, and put the blankets back over Sylvie. 

I don’t have anything other than a change of clothes here, but I remember Sylvie saying something about having an extra toothbrush in her bathroom. That worried me a little, but maybe I was just overthinking it.

I washed up real quick, and brushed my teeth. Swooped back my hair with a bit of water, though she’s told me before it’s cuter messy. 

I know when Sylvie first came to 51, she made really good food. Sure I can cook a fair amount, but nothing like the meals she made. But then she stopped cooking because she said something about not wanting to make food for people because of expectations or something. And I know she loves breakfast food because she always took Julie out to breakfast because it is her favorite meal.

I rummage through her cabinets, and find a few things to make breakfast with. I learned a great pancake recipe from Hallie many years ago, and I know about her love for blueberry pancakes, so I decided to make that. 

I mixed together the ingredients for the batter, added some blueberries and put them in the pan. I mean nothing is really better than Gallo’s beer pancakes, but this will have to do.

I finished making up her plate. I add syrup and some spare blueberries on top. 

I open the bedroom door again, and see her sleeping in the same position. Her hair still tousled the same way as before, and her eyes still closed peacefully.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty,” I say as she turns around- sleep ridden face and all.  
“What did you do?” She smiles.  
“I made you pancakes, just the way you like them,” I reply smiling, as I sit down on the edge of the bed.  
“Aww that’s so sweet. And might I say, they smell really good,” Sylvie says to me.  
“How’d you sleep?” I ask.  
“Pretty good. You kept stealing the blankets, and I kept tugging them back.” She says accusingly.  
“I do not!” I exclaim.  
“You so do,” she counters.  
“I might not let you have any of the pancakes if you don’t take that back,” I say, as her face frowns.  
“You wouldn’t,” she says.  
“Maybe if you weren’t such a good snuggler,” I say.  
“Good to know I’m of service,” she says jokingly, “now hand me those pancakes.”  
“Ok fine,” I say, handing her the plate as she digs in.  
“Wow!” She says through a mouthful of food.  
“Good huh?” I clarify, and she nods happily.  
“I was meaning to ask.. how’s your ankle?” I ask.  
“I haven’t checked yet. Hurts to roll around, and it’s sore to the touch from my blankets,” she says picking around her plate with the fork.  
“Yeah, let me take a look here,” I say as I pull down the blankets and pull her foot out carefully.  
She winced as I pulled it out.  
“Woah, you ok? I didn’t wanna hurt you even more,” I say as she straightens up her shoulders.  
“No, no it’s okay,” Sylvie says. “I just need to get up and walk it off a little.”  
“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I think you need to keep weight off of it. And honestly once we get our tests back, you probably need to go to Med and get it looked at.” I explain honestly. Because her ankle is red and purple all over. Some of the swelling went down, but the bruising looks really bad.  
“Not Med. I’ve had enough doctors appointments to last a lifetime.” Sylvie says as my face puzzles. What does she mean she’s had enough doctor's appointments to last a lifetime?  
“Come again?” I ask.  
“I’ve had too many doctors appointments in my lifetime, so if possible, I opt out,” she says.  
“You know I still feel sorry about that,” I say.  
“For what?” She asks.  
“For the factory fire, and you getting hurt. I didn’t intend for it to go that way,” I explain as she suddenly puts her hand on my shoulder.  
“Matt I’m fine. My arm is fine. Nothing about that was your fault. Don’t feel bad, it was a freak thing.” She says kindly to me.  
“I know, but it didn’t make seeing you on a gurney any less painful,” I counter as she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.  
“I’ve never been on a gurney before, so now I understand why patients say it’s so uncomfortable,” Sylvie jokes. “But that wasn’t what I meant by doctors appointments. I had a lot of them growing up.”  
“You’re ok now right?” I ask.  
“Yeah... I had pyloric stenosis when I was 6 months old. The Foster system doesn’t give the best medical attention, but I got the surgery, and then moved into another home. And then when I came to my parents when I was 10 months old, they found out I had a hole in my heart. And it wasn’t much of a problem, but when I was 5 my doctors suggested I get it repaired, so I had that surgery then. But after that it’s been smooth sailing.” Sylvie explains to me.

Ok now I really feel like an idiot. How did I never know? I guess if she never said anything how could I? But really, why didn’t she tell me before?

“Oh uh wow. I never knew,” I stutter.  
“Yeah I kept it to myself because it’s not a big deal anymore. I have a few scars, but other than that, it’s really something I never think about anymore. It was like when I told you about being adopted. It’s not something that slips my mind very often.” She explains. “That’s why I was so worried about Amelia when she was born because I made all the doctors at Med run all the tests to make sure she was fine.”  
“You’re just a very responsible big sister,” I counter as she miles in response.  
“And i’m sure you were a very nice and sweet younger brother,” she said jokingly as her face smirked.  
“I tried, but I can’t say my sister wasn’t annoyed by my antics at times,” I joked, as I think back to the relationship I had with my sister at a young age.  
“I have a younger brother, so I understand what it’s like to be the one being annoyed,” Sylvie says.  
“You don’t talk about him much,” I comment.  
“Yeah I guess I don’t. I mean we were closer when we were little, but when I left Fowlerton, we just stopped having as much contact. I call my parents every so often, but he’s just busy with running the farm that we don’t talk much anymore,” Sylvie explains, and I could not relate more.

After my mom went to prison, my sister and I only talked during her hearings. And I guess we both were grieving and going through a lot, so it made being together hard. Obviously I still love her like my sister, but we don’t exactly see eye to eye anymore. And part of that is on me, I could've been a much better brother and uncle to Violet. 

“You know for a person who’s not very good at keeping other people’s secrets, you seem pretty good at keeping your own,” I comment as she scoffs.  
“Well sometimes it just felt natural,” Sylvie smiles.  
“Do you have any plans for our day? I know we can’t go anywhere because of the test results, so what do you wanna do?” I ask, and she just shrugs.  
“I don’t know what we can do?” Sylvie replies.  
“Well it’s not like you should get up and walk around, so how about we find a tv show to watch and pop some popcorn? And if all goes well with our results, we can find a good dinner for Christmas Eve tomorrow?” I explain as she smiles and looks at me, her blue eyes shining.   
“Matt you really don’t have to stay with me all day. You can go back to the loft and relax at your own place,” Sylvie says.  
“But I wanna stay, your home is my home, and my home is your home,” I explain as she leans her head onto my shoulder and smiles.  
“Thank you,” She smiles.

Most of the day was spent with us watching home renovations on HGTV, it was honestly really fun to see how much she geeks out over that kind of stuff. I’ve been working construction since I was young, so I knew all about flipping houses. Honestly some of those shows make me really want to start something like that, where I’ll do the renovations, and she does the interior design. I know that may sound a little silly, but it would be super fun. 

Sylvie’s been a great distraction from all the wedding stuff. Sure it’ll be nice to take a trip to Florida, but we are in the middle of a pandemic, and my mom isn’t exactly young anymore. I know we will be masked up most of the time, and we’ve been tested, but something about it still makes me uneasy.

As the night grows later Sylvie gets up and makes dinner. It was some fancy pesto pasta thing, and it was really good. Makes me wish she cooked for the house more often. I know her reasoning behind why she doesn’t, but a guy can wish. We watched a few more episodes of Fixer Upper, and then I decided I should probably head home, because tomorrow i’ll come back with my suitcase, and we can spend all of Christmas Eve together. 

“I should probably head back to the loft, gotta get packed ya know?” I say.  
Sylvie pouts, “Yeah I guess.”  
“Trust me I don’t want to leave, but you should get a good night’s sleep without me stealing all the blankets,” I joke as she smiles and shakes her head.  
“Fine, but I reserve the right to call snuggle time all day tomorrow,” She smiles.  
“Yeah, yeah, and I’ll cook Christmas Eve dinner, and you can make dessert,” I explain.  
“Ok, when you show up at my door tomorrow you better bring coffee with you,” Sylvie jokes.  
“Yes dear,” I comment jokingly.  
“Shut up,” She says as she slaps my arm. “Goodnight Matt, don’t have too much fun with Severide.”  
“Night Sylvie, merry almost Christmas,” I say as I head out the door.

Today was like a dream day. I spent the whole day with her, we snuggled up on the couch together, ate really good food, and watched TV. I don’t think I ever felt this way with Hallie, and I definitely didn’t with Gabby. We never had moments that it was just us. Something always had to happen, but with Sylvie she understands the importance of quality time. She knows how much I love when she puts her head on my shoulder, and I know she loves it equally when I put my leg over hers. Sometimes we look like an entangled mess, but her smile is everything. 

I want more days like today.

I want a life like this.

I want this for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	15. Beach days and tidal waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they think back on some of the good moments they had this year, Sylvie learns the power of vulnerability. Matt faces his new family and Sylvie does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t planning on continuing this after chapter 11 or 12, but fclovebrettsey dm’d me on Instagram and asked if I could. I looked over the story and decided to continue it since it is my most popular story by a lot. I had the Nancy Casey storyline in my head for a few days and then I decided to incorporate it into this story, and I have a pretty clear idea where it’s going from here. The staff was really me trying to be realistic, but now after all the Brettsey drama in 9x03, I think we could all use a story where they are actually trying to work things out. So thank you and enjoy a really long chapter! :)

Christmas Eve was even better than the day before. I arrived at her place bright and early with coffee just like she had requested. 

Her smile had lit up the apartment as she opened the door. She had many phone calls from her family throughout the day. It was sweet listening to her antics while talking to her parents. 

After that we went to the grocery store to pick up some groceries for dinner. We ended up making steaks and mashed potatoes. She said it was kinda a family tradition to make mashed potatoes on Christmas Eve, so we did that. She also went full paramedic mode when I sliced my thumb while peeling the potatoes. 

The meal was spectacular, and then we drank hot chocolate and cuddled up and watched a Christmas movie. We didn’t end up watching a lot of the movie because she kept sharing stories about her Christmases as a kid. 

She also showed me some pictures her mom sent her from her early childhood. Most of which consisted of her with Christmas wrapping paper all over. She would stick the bows on her head, and her smile was the same.

That’s one thing I love most about Sylvie. It’s her smile. Her smile is magic; it has the ability to cheer anyone up, to make anyone feel better, and to bring joy into any situation. Her smile never ceases to make me happy. Her smile can tell a story.

After a long night full of hot chocolate and Christmas stories, we eventually headed to bed... Together. I carefully propped her foot up on some pillows, it was still bruised pretty badly, but she said walking wasn’t too painful. And then she snuggled into my chest and we fell asleep.

The next morning we hurried out of her place and headed straight for O’Hare. It was pretty normal being in an airport, barring the masks and social distancing. The flight was fairly empty, just a few other people, most probably headed to see their families. I had left a voicemail for my mom saying that we were on our way and that if she wanted to meet us once we arrived.

“So…” I start as she looks up at me, realizing I’ve been running my fingers across her thumb the whole flight.  
“You’re nervous aren’t you?” She asks me.  
“I just haven’t seen her in a long time, and she has a really big mouth,” I download as Sylvie puts her other hand on top of mine.  
“It’s ok Matt. And believe me my mom has a really big mouth too,” Sylvie smiles.  
“But believe me it’s going to be awkward. She’s gonna be asking all sorts of personal questions,” I scoff.  
“I can handle personal,” she reassured me.  
“But just let me know when you want to stop, because she tends to dig,” I explain.  
“Matt, I’m not hiding anything. If she wants to know me, that’s up to her,” Sylvie says. “And you met one of my moms, so I guess this is even playing field.”  
“Yeah but Julie and my mom are nothing alike,” I reply.  
“You know... Julie thought we were dating,” Sylvie comments and I quirk my eye.  
“She what?” I choke out.  
“She said, and I quote “he’s terrific, how long have you two been dating?”” Sylvie says and smiles.  
“Well I guess mother’s intuition,” I joke.  
“Yeah yeah, you're lucky my dad likes you otherwise you’d be seeing a rifle in your future,” Sylvie jokes.  
“So he’s one of those dads,” I scoff.  
“Yeah he did that to any boy I brought home as a teenager. Though he says he won’t do that to you since you are a firefighter,” Sylvie explains.  
“Why because I’m a firefighter?” I ask.  
“He says we see enough danger on a daily basis, so he’ll go straight for the interrogation tactic,” Sylvie jokes.  
“Sylvie…” I say as she turns to face me, blue eyes looking directly at me.  
“I didn’t mean… I’m sorry,” she says, and I can tell she means she’s sorry for bringing up the dad conversation.  
“No it’s not that, it’s just how did you do it?” I ask.  
“Do what?” Sylvie replies.  
“With Scott. How did you explain that you're just his wife’s long lost daughter?” I ask and she scoffs.  
“You saw what happened at first,” Sylvie says, recalling him shutting the door on her face after we had just driven to Rockford.  
“Yeah, but you’re pretty good right now,” I clarify.  
“Yes, and I’m not gonna lie, that was a really awkward situation. Julie did the most clarifying, and that was that. But when we had a family dinner, it sucked at first. Because it was them talking about what was happening with their neighbors, and I was just sitting there. And now we mainly just talk about Amelia, but sometimes he talks about work and I talk about the firehouse,” Sylvie explains. “But it’s pretty hard. And even if you go to the point of meeting his family, it’ll get really awkward, but I’m right here… and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’re sure?” I ask as she puts her hand up to my cheek.  
“I’m sure. You didn’t leave me when things got rough, so I’m not leaving you,” she says.  
“Thank you,” I reply.

The rest of the flight we talked about stuff mainly from the firehouse. And it was sweet watching her babble about things from work. She made jokes about people not making dumbfounded choices to jump from roofs into swimming pools. 

The flight landed and we got our bags without any issue. We got into our rental car, and headed for our hotel. It was about an hour drive til we got to the hotel. We had booked a hotel for pretty cheap, because it wasn’t beach front, but it was a few blocks.

“So my mom is making lunch at her place, we can head over if you want?” I ask.  
“Sure, I’m just gonna fix my hair real quick. Plane hair isn’t exactly the best first impression,” she jokes.  
“Yeah same, and maybe after lunch we could go to the beach?” I ask as she brushes her hair out.  
“Yeah that sounds great,” she comments.  
“Ya ready?” I ask as she smiles.  
“Yep,” Sylvie replies as she takes my hand and leads us out the door.

We pull up to my mom’s house, and it looks nice. It’s an ominous feeling since this is basically what happened when we went to meet Julie. Sylvie slips her hand through mine.

“You got this Matt,” She says to me sweetly.  
“Thanks Sylvie,” I say as I take a deep breath and we step out of the car and into the warm Florida sun.  
“Head up Matt. One step at a time,” she says as I knock on the front door.  
“I don’t know how you did this,” I comment as we stand facing the door hands linked.  
“I had you, and you have me,” she says as she looks at me with a reassuring smile.  
“Matthew!” my mom exclaims as she throws her arms around me.  
I awkwardly lean into the hug, “hi mom.”  
“Oh and this must be the girlfriend,” she comments as she looks at Sylvie.  
Sylvie just smiles back, “Sylvie Brett, I’m glad to meet you.”  
“Sylvie? Is it short for Sylvia?” she asks and I look at Sylvie anxiously waiting for this answer.  
“Actually yes, but I’ve gone by Sylvie since I can remember,” she smiles, and I eye her, definitely wanting the rest of that story.  
“Anyway, come in. Rick was just finishing up the lunch,” my mom says as she invites us in, and my hand immediately links back with Sylvie’s.  
“Sylvia?” I whisper.  
“Shush Matthew,” she whispers back.  
“Oh Matt, it’s good to see you. It’s been a while,” Rick says as he shakes my hand. I smile awkwardly and then return to my light-lipped face.  
“Same to you. This is my girlfriend Sylvie,” I introduce as Sylvie smiles and shakes his hand.  
“We are so glad that you make it to the wedding, it means a lot,” my mom says.  
“I think we could all use some happiness after this year,” Sylvie smiles, “Merry Christmas!”  
“Yes yes. I’m sure the pandemic made your job much harder,” Rick comments.  
“Yes sir it did. I know especially for Sylvie it was much more difficult,” I explain to Rick.  
“Sylvie, you work at 51 as well?” my mom asks.  
“Yes ma’am, for 6 years now,” Sylvie replies.  
“Paramedic?” she asks.  
“Yes, Paramedic In Charge,” Sylvie explains.  
“So you worked with Gabriela then?” she asks and I cringe. Sylvie is handling this awkward intimidation thing very well.  
“Yes, on and off for a few years,” Sylvie explains.  
“And how long have you and Matthew been dating? I heard about the divorce, but i didn’t know he was seeing anyone until he said he was bringing his girlfriend,” my mom asks and somehow Sylvie is still calm and relatable, this is getting weirder by the minute.  
“Only a few weeks, but he’s been there for me a lot in the last year,” Sylvie says as Rick brings out a tray of barbecued food on a platter, and invites us to all sit down.  
“And I’m sure Matthew is very lucky to have you,” Nancy comments.  
“I am,” I say as I smile at Sylvie.

The food is pretty good. Rick and my mom kept the wedding talk going for most of the time. A few more questions were posed at Sylvie, and she handled them like none other. I’ve seen Sylvie’s professional skills under pressure many times before, but this is a different level. When Gabby met my mom she was awkward as hell, but Sylvie is understandable and kind. She even ate the cantaloupe from the fruit salad, though I know that’s the food she hates most. 

“Hey sorry, it’s Scott. I gotta take this,” Sylvie says as she excuses herself to answer her ringing phone.  
“She’s a lovely girl Matthew,” my mom says.  
“Sylvie’s the best person I’ve ever met.” I say.  
“Matt, I know I don’t know you very well, but I just want to say it means a lot to myself and your mother that you would make the trip down for the wedding,” Rick says politely to me.  
“Well you can thank Sylvie for that. She was the one who convinced me to come,” I explain as Sylvie appears again and sits back down in her seat.  
“Everything all good?” I ask her.  
“Yeah, just thanking us for the Christmas gifts. And bragging on Amelia a little,” Sylvie says as her smile brightens up talking about her sister.  
“Who wouldn’t?” I reply.  
“So Sylvie… I want to learn more about you,” My mom says to Sylvie.  
“Well, what would you like to know?” Sylvie asks.  
“I can tell by your accent that you didn’t grow up in Chicago, so where are you from?” she asks.  
“Raised in Fowlerton, Indiana. It’s a small town with less than 500 people in the middle of farm country,” Sylvie explains.  
“You must have plenty of siblings then. Those small towns are very populated,” My mom says and I cringe. She really has no filter today.  
“Not really. Just a brother and half-sister,” Sylvie explains.  
“Her sister was just born earlier this year,” I interrupted.  
“Oh wow, your parents must have been young when they had you,” she comments.  
“Well actually my mother put me up for adoption after I was born, and I just got the chance to meet her about a year ago. We didn’t get much time together since she was pregnant at the time, and she passed giving birth to my half-sister. And my step-dad took her back to Rockford a few weeks after she was born. So long story short, yes my birth mother was 16 when i was born,” Sylvie explains. And I’m impressed she just went straight out with that. Normally she doesn’t plop that down to people, so I’m generally shocked.   
“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry for your loss,” my mom says to Sylvie as she smiles softly at her.  
“It’s ok, but thank you,” she replies, as I sneak my hand under the table and rest it on the top of her thigh.  
“She’s a great big sister, I’ve seen it time and time again through facetime,” I say.  
“That’s really great that you are there for her,” my mom says to Sylvie.  
“Well I’m just trying my best,” Sylvie shrugs.  
“And doing a great job,” I say smiling at my girlfriend.  
“I hope you enjoyed the food,” Rick states.  
“It was great, thank you,” Sylvie says.  
“Yes, it was good,” I reply as I get up and help Sylvie out of her chair.  
“I think we should be going, we had an early morning flight and everything, we can meet up tomorrow morning before the wedding,” I explain.  
“Oh Matthew, thank you for coming. Now go enjoy the beach,” my mom says kindly as she hugs me, and Sylvie.  
“Thanks mom, Rick, the food was really good,” I comment as I follow Sylvie towards the door.  
“Anytime, you two are welcome at any time,” my mom says as we head out the door towards the car.  
I open Sylvie’s door and help her in. And I get in on my side.   
“That was weird,” I say taking a deep breath.  
“Your mom is nice, Matt. And Rick seems nice too,” Sylvie comments.  
“Yeah my mom is never like that,” I laugh.  
“Come on Matt. People change. My mom got therapy and started acting completely different, so trust me I know,” Sylvie states.  
“Sorry for the interrogation you just received,” I apologize on behalf of my mother.  
“Eh, it’s no biggie. That could’ve been worse,” She jokes.  
“So you wanna head to the beach now?” I ask.  
“Yes please,” she replies.

We got back to the hotel, and Sylvie called her parents to wish them a merry christmas, and I called Sev to check in on 51 since they were on shift today.

“Woah Syl, you look…” I choke out as she appears from the bathroom in a dark green bikini that is showing off her toned body, and making her eyes stand out even more.  
“Come here a sec,” she says as she pulls me aside and onto the bed. “See this,” she says as she places my finger in the center of her chest. “This was where they repaired my VSD,” she moves my finger along the about 6in scar along her chest. It’s very faded, but you can still notice it. “And this is the one from pyloric stenosis,” she elaborates as she points towards a 4in scar on her stomach, that one is a bit more noticeable, but still mostly faded.  
“You wanna compare scars now?” I say as I strip off my shirt, and her eyes widen.  
“I didn't say it was a competition,” she smiles.  
“I don’t have many, knock on wood. But there’s the one from taking a bullet during the hostage crisis,” I say as I point out the small scar on my shoulder.  
“You have the worst luck around guns,” she giggles.  
“Look who’s talking..” I taunt.  
“Hey! I’ve been held at gunpoint a lot, but I’ve never been shot. Shot at yes, shot no. Big difference,” she elaborates as my face goes white. She's been shot at before?  
“You’ve been shot at?” I exclaim.  
“Yeah when Mills and I were kidnapped, but I picked up the other gun, and kinda had a shoot off. Ya know until you guys broke up all the fun,” she jokes sarcastically, though to me that's not funny.  
“I think I know what I’m getting you for New Years,” I say as she glares at me jokingly. “A bullet proof vest.”  
“If that’ll make you feel better than sure, but I’m pretty sure I won’t be shot. I’ve got too quick of reflexes,” she says as she hops up from the bed and tosses me a towel.  
“You better be careful,” I taunt as I follow her out towards the beach.

There’s a long road full of condos and little houses that pave the way towards the beach. We can’t quite see it from our hotel, but we sure can smell it. Hand in hand we walk towards the beach together. It’s like something from a movie. 

We got to the beautiful beach, the sand was white and crisp. The blue water pulled even more twinkle out of Sylvie’s eyes. She smiled at me and a huge Sylvie Brett smile sprouted across her face.

“Right here,” Sylvie states as she throws down her towel.  
“Alright then,” I replied as I copied her motions.  
“You wanna go in the water with me?” she asks all giddily.  
“We just got here,” I reply.  
“Come on,” she says through gritted teeth as she pulls me towards the water.  
“How long has it been since you went to the ocean?” I ask her.  
“A really long time,” she says. “I never got to go as a kid, because it was too far and we had work to be done on the farm anyways, but I came with a few friends in college, and that was the last time.”  
“Well, I’m glad to be your travel buddy any time you’d like,” I say as I pull her in for a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you,” she says as she plants a quick kiss on my forehead. I love her quick kisses, they are both affectionate and sweet. 

We laid there in the sun for a few hours. Sylvie’s sweet blue eyes covered by sunglasses, and her fair skin coated in sunscreen. She jokingly put some sunscreen on my nose, and rubbed it in. Her soft fingers on the bridge of my nose felt so calming, yet so sexy. I gotta admit that I spent more time looking at her than I did at the actual ocean. She is really sexy even in the EMS pants, but this is a whole different level. 

The sun started to set, and she told me we should probably head back. We packed up our beach towels and headed back towards our hotel. Once we got back she shooed me off to the shower, while she ordered food from the one only open restaurant. After my shower she got in, and told me that if her phone rang that I had to answer. I know she was planning a facetime with Scott to see Amelia, but she was cutting it a little close.

She comes dashing out of the shower just as the phone rings, I hand it to her and soon enough it’s her cute gushy face all over.

“Hi baby girl,” she says in her baby voice as a little Amelia babbles from the other side of the screen.  
“Hey Sylvie, how are you?” Scott asks from the background.  
“I’m good. Matt and I had an early flight, and spent some time on the beach, but I made sure to be back to see my favorite little girly,” Sylvie explains.  
“Sounds like fun, Amelia spent the day trying to open some toys, but she didn’t get through a lot of the paper,” Scott laughs as I sneak in behind Sylvie’s shoulder and peer towards the phone.  
“You see her onesie?” I ask Sylvie.  
“Yeah i did, and I wonder who got that for her?” I joke as we can see little Amelia’s onesie says I love my big sister.  
“Lia, did you have a good first Christmas?” Sylvie asks the baby.  
“I think she did,” I reply as a grin appears on both of their faces.  
“Well I should probably let you guys go. Amelia needs another bottle and then off to bed,” Scott says.  
“Thank you Scott. Remember to tell Lia I love her,” Sylvie says as she smiles at the phone and ends the call.  
“Matt, I just wanna say thank you,” Sylvie says as she turns her body towards me.  
“Thank you for what?” I reply.  
“For being such a good guy. For taking me to the beach with you, for rescuing me from flipped vehicles, and for just being there for me, you are too good for this world,” Sylvie says as she places her hand on top of mine.  
“Right back at you Sylvie Brett,” I say as I lean in for a kiss on the lips. It’s our first kiss since that night, and I think this is a much better time than that was.

As I told myself months ago. Nothing about that night did I regret, because in the end it led me to a road that I got to spend everyday with my best friend. From our first Christmases to our first New Years, 2020 might not have been as bad as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter is up next and it will send sparks flying. ;) ;) ;)


	16. It Was Worth Every Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells spark something within Sylvie. Matt is vulnerable and Sylvie is too. They lean on each other like they never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this edition. I have a new work coming in a few days. It will pick up a few months after this chapter. Keep an eye out for it, it will be worth the wait.

Sweet… the scene here is sweet. Sylvie tucked into my side, the sun peeking through the opaque curtains, and the sound of the waves crashing faintly in the distance. Sylvie’s ocean eyes peacefully still closed, and her breathing is slow. I’ve been up for a few minutes and I don’t want to move because I don’t want this moment to end. 

I peacefully am running my fingers through her wavy blonde hair, and her hand is resting on my chest. Sylvie’s normally very focused face is calm and at ease. It makes me feel that way too. Every Night I’ve slept next to her, I’ve slept better than I ever have before.

As most first responders experience some form of nightmares. I have ones specifically after tough calls, or when big events are coming up. But something about knowing that Sylvie is safe makes me sleep easy. I know when she is next to me that no psycho with a gun is going to be threatening her life or running her off the road... It’s the most serene feeling.

Sylvie’s face turns towards me and her blue eyes meet mine, “morning.”  
“Morning Syl,” I reply as I brush a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.  
“Syl, that sounds like Sev. I like it,” she smiles as she places a cherubic kiss on my chest.  
“You’re cute when you are all sleepy,” I say as she places her head closer into my chest.  
“You just like my snuggling,” she jokes.  
“That I do,” I clarify.  
“Are you excited for the wedding?” she asks.  
“Yeah I guess. But more excited that we don’t have to leave this bed for another hour,” I say as she smiles up at me.  
“I like that too,’’ she states as she wraps her free hand around me and I plant a soft kiss on her hairline.  
“Did you sleep well?” I ask her.  
“Yes, but we are still gonna have to make an agreement on the blankets,” she jokes.   
“Or I could be your blanket?” I propose as she smiles.  
“That too, but I still need more blankets because you are very good at taking them,” Sylvie says.  
“Whatever you say,” I state as she smiles up at me and strokes my face.  
“I love you,” Sylvie says.

I think we laid in that bed for a few hours. During those few hours we snuggled together and she talked to me about her last vacation to Florida, and I talked about when Jason’s sister took him and I to a lake house when we were in high school. I never got a lot of vacations growing up, but I’ve been with Severide for fishing trips down to the beach. 

The ceremony starts at 4pm on the beach, and for the reception my mom and Rick got a reservation for dinner with some of their closest friends. The gathering is under 10 and outside. So it is Covid friendly. I know that is very important to Sylvie, she takes it very seriously because she’s seen so many Covid patients being a paramedic. 

At 11 Sylvie said she had to start getting ready. I know Gabby used to take hours to get ready, so I guess I understand enough not to question her.

“Which shoes?” Sylvie asks as she comes out of the bathroom in a stunning floral dress, her short hair curled to her shoulders, and her blue eyes popping with the color of the dress.   
I look at the shoe options one is light pink and the other is light blue, they are both fairly tall, and probably not very comfortable. “Uhh you remember what happened last time you wore heels?”   
“Ha ha, very funny. The wedding is on the beach, I’ll be barefoot the majority of the time, but the look is still important,” Sylvie explains as she dangles the shoes closer to my face.  
“Ok… well I like the pink ones best,” I state.  
“Perfect,” Sylvie says as she puts on the shoes.  
“Which tie? Since you seem to be the expert,” I ask Sylvie as I show her a light grey tie or a blue one.  
“They grey one, because it matches better with your navy suit,” Sylvie says as she smiles at me and adjusts the collar of my suit jacket. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Can we uh… wait a second,” I say as I take a deep breath and sit down on the hotel bed.  
“Yeah, whatever you need,” she says as she sits down next to me and grabs ahold of my hand. “Matt, I don’t know what you are going through, but I promise I’m right here, and I’m not leaving you.”  
“I’ve tried so hard for so long, but I still can’t…” I stutter as tears build in my eyes.  
“Can’t what?” Sylvie asks.  
“Can’t forgive her, I’ve tried but I seemingly just can’t,” I explain as I hang my head.

I’ve tried for so long. I know she was trying to protect me, but killing isn’t the answer. I missed years of my life with my dad. Sure he wasn’t the greatest dad and he did unforgivable things, but he was the one who taught me how to throw a football or to shave. My sister didn’t have a dad to walk her down the aisle, I didn’t have a dad to applaud me during my graduation from the academy. I had no one. My sister didn’t talk to me, my mother was in prison. All I had was myself.

“Matt, forgiveness is hard. You can’t always forgive everyone. And you had things taken away from you that you will never get back, and none of that was your fault,” Sylvie says to me as she lays a hand on my shoulder.  
“I want her to be happy, but why does it have to hurt me so bad,” I explain.

“Matt I don’t know the right thing to say here. But it’s ok for you not to forgive her. I can't, no matter how hard I’ve tried, forgive Julie and my birth father for just giving me up. For choosing that I wasn’t worth their love. I know my life might not have been as good, but they didn’t even care. I used to lie awake as a kid thinking about why I didn’t deserve to be loved enough. I was given a loving family, but they weren’t my blood. And now when Amelia grows up she’ll ask me about her mom and all I can tell her is about the month we spent together. Her dad chose to keep her, when mine didn’t.” 

God how did I miss this. I remember her crying on my shoulder after Julie died, but how did I miss this. How did I never know she felt this way?

“Sylvie…”  
“No no it’s okay,” she says as she swipes a tear from rolling down her face.  
“No it’s not okay. You have all the rights to feel this way, but you need to tell me when you do,” I say as I feel her squeeze my hand. “Because what I told you in my quarters that day stays the same. Whatever you decide I’m here. We are in this together now.”  
“I know… and Matt. Just so you know, vulnerability is more of a strength than you know,” Sylvie says as she puts her head on my shoulder and brushes a tear from my face.

\------------------

The ceremony was nice, I met a few of my mom’s friends. They seem like good folks. Sylvie did most of the talking and I guess it was a reminder that I’m not alone. My mom had on a white dress, it wasn’t super fancy or anything, but she did look nice. Rick had on a tux which made him look nice as well. My mom looked genuinely happy, and though it hurt to see it. She looked way happier than she ever did with my dad. So I guess that’s ok too.

“That was a nice ceremony,” Sylvie says as we get in the car after dinner, having all the festivities done with.  
“Yeah it was,” I replied.  
“You ok?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah, I’m good. It hurts to see her so happy because she was never that way when I was a kid, but I’m happy for her,” I explain as Sylvie looks at me graciously.  
“I know that feeling,” Sylvie breaths out.  
“Sylvie I can’t even begin to explain how grateful I am that you came with me. I couldn’t imagine doing this alone,” I state as she lays her hand on mine.  
“Matt what goes for you goes for me. You made that clear to me long before we were together, so it goes without saying… if you are here, I am here,” Sylvie explains to me as she smiles.  
“Thank you,” I reply as I lean in for a kiss.  
“You’re welcome,” she states as she reciprocates the kiss, but with more passion.  
“Mhm,” I mutter as she pushes her lips further into mine.  
“Tonight,” Sylvie says as she pulls back, “is the night.”  
“Let me drive first,” I breathe out as I pull the rental from our parking spot.  
“Mm k,” Sylvie seductively whispers.

I speed home with the pressure of a very sexy Sylvie Brett right next to me. She’s making these irresistible whimpers that are impossible to ignore.

“Go,” I say as I push her out the door.  
She meets me at the door leaning against the door frame, “take me, Matt.”   
“Yes,” I say as I kiss her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
Sylvie leans in and showers my neck with kisses, leaving it feeling raw and loved.  
“Matt…” Sylvie mutters as I lay her down on the bed.  
“You wanna go slower?’ I ask.  
“No..” she states.  
“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” I explain.  
“Me too, and I’m really happy you proved to me how much you deserve a second chance,” Sylvie explains as she puts her hand on my face.  
“Thank you for a last second chance,” I explain as I press my lips against hers and her blue eyes glance up at me, showing me every second of this was worth it.

She was my last second chance, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly cannot explain how grateful I am for every single one of you who lefts comments and/or kudos. It means everything to me. I really am excited to see where this goes. So keep your eyes out for the next work called ‘The Long Haul’ it will be a continuation of this story.


End file.
